I love you, I love you not
by shikonjewel
Summary: *Malik/OC* Malik Ishtar & Shikon Jewel Hate each other but what if there friends try to put them together? Is it going to be horrible? or is there love in the air? Find out! R&R Just read it plz!*Chapter 4 is up!*
1. Chapter 1 Us and love at the wrong time ...

shikonjewel: This is my first yu-gi-oh story so sorry if it sucks like hell! That is all for now.  
  
Malik:Don't I get a say in this?  
  
shikonjewel:um.....no! but if you must......*I can't believe this*....I'll let you....  
  
Malik:Yeah! well this story is about Romance between to people who hate each other like hell!  
  
shikonjewel:Hey! that's not nice!  
  
malik:Well to bad I like that damn word!  
  
shikonjewel:*gives a evil glare*Remember I have author powers!   
  
Malik:*grinds his teeth* Fine have it your way!  
  
shikonjewel:ok! well like he said these two people hate each other like hell but fall in love because they were set up!  
  
malik:Hey you said I can't use hell but you use the word!*groans*  
  
shikonjewel:on with the show!  
  
Malik:Hey!  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
I love you, I love you not?  
  
"This happened during class when I was just writeing notes down in my notebook when I was suddenly.....""Ow!",shikon turned around and saw malik  
looking innocent behind her. She grided her teeth and gave him a evil glare."Miss. Jewel! What is so interesting about Mr. Ishtar!", yelled the teacher. Shikon   
turned to face her and she started to speak,"I...er...um.....I'm sorry Harris-sensei I won't do it again......" The whole class started laughing and she sunk really   
low in her seat and blushed."Oh man I was so embrassed that day when malik did that to me yep that's me. I was so mad at him and yeah that's malik sitting   
behind me laughing his but off!" malik laughed so hard he almost fell out his chair. Shikon turned around and hissed at him. Then the bell rang and everybody   
packed there things and left, but shikon sat there and just stared at the ground angrily. When everybody left she got her things and walked out the door. When   
she did a piece of crumbled paper hit her head and she looked around to see who did it and saw of course "Malik" laughing at her.  
  
"haha got ya again bookworm!",laughed Malik.  
  
"That was not funny what you did to me back in class Ishtar!"  
  
"It was just a joke come on can't ya take a joke?"  
  
"That was not a joke Ishtar! and you know it!"She starts walking to the cafateria.  
  
malik chases after her and puts his hands behind his head."Come on bookworm quit being such a sore loser"  
  
She stops and turns around to look at him."You Jerk! Quit calling me bookworm! and I'm not a sore loser!" Then she turned around and started walking again.  
  
Malik stoped and watched her walk away. 'The nerve of him!...I can't believe he's such a jerk' "I hate him I hate him I hate him", she mumbled all the way   
to the cafateria to eat lunch. She sat under a cherry blossom tree eating her lunch. She decided not to eat in the cafateria and just sit under the cherry blossom   
tree watching the blossom petals fall off and fly off in the wind. 'I wonder how yugi and the others are doing without me?' She took anthor bite and looked at the   
petals flying away. She sighed and looked down at her lunch,"Kaiba......I know your Tea's boyfriend but ohh how I love you but....." She was interupted by a sound   
of something in the bush and she looked at it and shrugged and went back to look at the sky. Little did she notice someone was there. 'I think Malik and Shikon   
are a good couple but how can I get them together?' It was Joey spying on Shikon and he smiled and gave a evil grin."Wha cha got in that brain of yours Joey?"   
wispered a boy with brown hair and wore his bule school uniform."Hey tristan how would you like if we lead Shikon in a trap that she would hate so so much!" Joey   
wispered. "Oh man this sounds evil really evil tell me about it", Tristan wispered. Joey leaned towards his ear and spoke the plan.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"so what if she hates me alot?", Malik was outside to on the school roof eating his lunch,"why do I tease her so much?" and he took at bite of his lunch   
and stared at the sky. Then he heard a faint sound coming from below him. "Ow that hurt!" He looked over the edge and saw you guessed it shikon eating lunch   
outside. "What's she doing out here?" he watched her pull something out her right hand."That's better I wonder where this sharp piece of metal came from?" She   
looked around for something to wipe her hand off from the blood that flowed down her hand and on to the ground. Malik watched her like he felt the pain to. "Oh no   
I don't have anything to clean my plam with or anything to wrap around it" Malik remembered he had a napkins with him and he could use his cloth around his head  
to wrap her hand with. With out think he jumped off the roof and landed and walked over to her. Shikon looked up to see Malik walking to her. "What do you want?"   
she said angrily but she got no answer. Malik grabed right her hand. "Ow! That hurt!", she complained. But Malik still didn't answer and just started to clean her hand   
with the napkin he had. 'Why is he helping me?' 'Why am I doing this?' There was a long silents untill Shikon broke the silents between them.   
  
"Ishtar?"  
  
"yes?" he didn't look up at her afraid that she might slap him or something.  
  
"W-why are you helping me?"she asked  
  
He look up at her and had a straight face,"I don't know I guess I couldn't just leave you there....I guess..."  
  
Shikon looked at him in suprise and was looking throw his pierceing eyes.'I never noticed how pretty his eyes were' she then noticed she was stareing at   
him and looked away blushing,"I'm s-sorry..." Malik was just stareing at her.'Why can't I pull away?Is it because I.......' He shut his eyes tightly 'NO I don't!' Shikon   
looked back at him in a afraid look and saw that Malik was closeing his eyes tightly.   
  
"A-are you ok?"  
  
He looked up at her and noticed he embrassed himself,"Um...er...yeah!"  
  
"A-are you sure?"She asked like she was scared  
  
"Yes i'm fine..." Then looked down at her hand and blushed.  
  
Shikon looked down also and noticed that he was holding her hand and blushed. malik let go and saw he had blood driping on his hand. He watched the   
blood fall to the ground. Shikon looked at her hand also and then looked at him stareing at his hand. "Am I? Am I bleeding?", he said like he was afriad. Shikon   
stared at him and looked at the ground and saw some napkins and grabed one and moved closer to him. "Your not bleeding", she said grabing his hand lightly   
and wipeing her blood off his hand. Malik watched her. 'Have I gone crazy?' Then he looked at the side of her face. "That should do it!" she looked at him stareing   
at her.'Hey I'm suppose to be mad at her because I don't like her!' Then he looked at his hand that was now clean. "Uh thanks but this doesn't mean that I'm going   
to be nice ok!", he said in a harsh voice.   
  
"Oh well I still don't like you either!" puting her hands to her waist.  
  
he turned to her,"Ha I can't believe you would be out here anyway!"  
  
"What does that have to do with this!"  
  
"I just wanted to start a confersation!"he grined  
  
"No your not! Your starting a arguement! I better just go to the nurses to clean my hand up!"she started packing her stuff and got up to leave  
  
Malik grabed her hand and pulled her down."Your not going anywhere!"  
  
''Ow! That hurt you know! And why am I not going anywhere!"  
  
He grabed her hand and looked at it noticeing that her whole hand was covered with blood and started wipeing all the blood but the blood dried already.  
"Damn it dried already!" Shikon just looked at him angrily and then looked away."Come on there's a faset over there..." malik watched her and waited for her to   
answer or get up.   
  
"What are you waiting for!"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"quit being stubborn and come on!"  
  
"No! I could just go to the nurses!"  
  
"Don't make me do this!"  
  
"Ha like you can move me from this spot I'm staying right here!"  
  
"That's it!"Then Malik picked her up.  
  
"What do you think your doing!"   
  
"If your not going to move I'm moveing you myself!"  
  
"Why are you even helping me!" she screamed at him  
  
He didn't know what to say.'Why am I helping her anyway?' he just started walking towards the faset."Hey I asked you a question!" He still stayed   
quiet because he was afraid what he might say. Shikon just gave up and remained silent in his arms.'There's no use talking to him when he can't answer a   
question he can't answer a question' She sighed untill he put her down on the floor next to the faset. he looked at her and said,"This might sting so just hold   
on" She just looked at him and said,"I know it might sting but I'm use to it...." she sighed and gave him her right bloody red hand. He took it and turned on the   
faset washing her hand silently. There was anthor long silents for awhile. Till malik turned off the faset and untied his cloth around his head letting his bangs  
fall infront of his eyes and he looked at shikon. She tried to hide her blushing.'Oh god Malik loo...Nani? did I just say "malik"? No Ishtar that's better he looks   
actually cute with his bangs that is....What am I saying! He's my acrh enemy! but what is this feeling?' She sighed and he wraped his cloth around Shikon's   
hand to stop the blood from rushing more and to keep grems out. "There that should do it........I better be going bookworm", he said helping Shikon up. She   
looked at him with a straight face and then frowned and slaped him.he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
She frowned "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BOOKWORM ANYMORE!"  
  
"MAN YOUR SO SENSITIVE!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK I'M NOT SENSITIVE I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU CALLING ME BOOKWORM!"  
  
"Man we have to quit argueing my ears are hurting"  
  
She got mad and slaped him again and started walking back to where her bag was  
  
"WHAT!?"rubbing his cheek again that was now red.  
  
'What's her problem? I just helped her and she slaps me' He chased after her "What did I do come on Shikon what did I do!" She stoped and turned   
around to look at him but not mad. "did you just call me Shikon?" she wispered. Malik just noticed what he just said and panicked. "I...um...er...no...I...no you   
didn't I meant to call you bookworm!", he said in relief. She just shook her head and turned around to walk again.'he's such a jerk!' She picked up her bag and   
walked inside. "Oh god I need to work on my manners better get back to the roof and finish. Then he climbed the drain pipe and got up on the roof and finished   
eatting before he went inside.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Shikon was walking through the halls really fast and looking down at the ground really mad.'I can't believe he wouldn't lieve me alone! He was being really   
sweet at first but then he starts a arguement in the end!' She walked pass some girls talking about boys. She put in a locker combination in a locker a few ways   
away from the girls. She was listening and puting stuff in her locker. "Oh my god malik is so hot!", said the first girl. "Yes he is but I still love Bakura!", said the   
second girl. "But Malik is one of the coolest and not to say Hottest! bad boys around this school he is off the easy!",said the thrid girl. They giggled and talked   
more about Malik and Shikon got really angry and shoved one last book in her locker and found her glasses and put them on. "I can't believe girls!",she wispered   
makeing sure that the girls wouldn't hear her. She took out her brush and brushed her hair before putting it in a chinese fan.(A.N.:if you had the oragami hair set   
you would know but you take the top half of your hair and put it in a donut bun and then with the rest of your hair you put it up and stick the ends into the bottom   
of the bun and you hair would look really pretty) Then she picked up her backpack and closed her locker. She adjusted her black framed glasses on her nose and   
then started walking to class."There at least I can be angry in style these glasses make me look more scientific",she wispered to her self.She wasn't looking where   
she was going and she bumped into someone."Oh!",she said adjusting her glasses that slanted and put them on right and looked up to see 2 familar faces.The blonde   
head boy was holding on the the side of her arms and the brown hair boys was right next to him. "hey Shikon!",said the blonde head. She smiled and said,"Oh hello   
Joey, and Tristan what brings you here in the halls?"Tristan smiled and said,"Well we were looking for you and well we found you right....""Yeah and we were going   
to ask you to met us at the library after school because we need help for a test...", said the grining blonde. Shikon smiled and said,"Oh is that all? ok I'll met you   
guys after school in the library since it's friday and well my parents are on vacation for a month so yeah but can I ask you one thing joey?"Joey blushed,"Anything...  
I mean yeah!""Can you let go of me now?"said shikon holding her hands to her chest.Joey flushed a bright red and let go."I-I'm sorry", he said embrassingly. Shikon   
giggled and gave Joey a kiss on the cheek and then walked to Tristan and gave him a kiss as well and winked."I'll see you 2 after school ok bye!",she waved and ran   
off to class.Joey held his cheek where Shikon kissed him."Shikon is one hot babe I can't pass down but to bad she's taken",Said joey in a sad way. tristan just nodded.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Shikon walked in to class and sat in the corner.'I wonder what the 2 are up to anyway?' She was just looking out the window in her science class wondering   
what to do on the weekend.'hmmm.....maybe I'll go out on saturday and have fun on the beach or maybe I'll go to the mall to get a new book to read or maybe I'll go   
to the library' She sighed and taped a pencil on the table. "Hey bookworm!",said someone next to her. Then she stoped stoped tapeing and she turned to who it was.  
"i thought I tol....huh?!",she was suprised that it wasn't Malik and instead she found a boy she didn't know sitting next to her."I'm sorry I didn't know you hated that   
name..."he said.Shikon just shook her head and said,"um...er....no...it's okay I just thought you were someone else I'm sorry it's my fault....." Shikon looked away   
from him and looked down at the table with her hands in her lap blushing.'I'm so stupid I really thought it was Malik...damn I said his name again!' The boy smiled   
and held his hand out and put it on her left cheek and he pushed her face to look at him.He smiled at her and said,"my name is Kimaza Koinu what's your name?"  
Shikon looked in his eyes,blushed, and smiled at him saying,"My name is Shikon Jewel" and she put her hand on his and closed her eyes."I'm a new student here   
and well you know,"he said.Shikon opened her eyes and looked into his eyes and said,"I've noticed." Malik was watching Shikon closely and he looked like he was   
going to break something or should I say someone."I was instantly falling in love that day kimaza seemed so sweet and I started to like him that but for Malik ha he  
just look like he could break someones neck" Malik sat there watching them angrily.'Why do I feel this way?...I'm not suppose to feel this way how can I feel this way   
I just can't!' he then turned back around and looked at the science table and banged his fist once on the table but he did it quietly makeing sure nobody heard him.  
"I am going to kill bookworm",he wispered. Then the bell rang and everybody sat down and waited for the teacher.Shikon pulled away from her day dreaming and   
looked in her bag for her notebook."Where is my freakin notebook I can't miss out on notes",she said getting concerned. Kimaza just giggled and put his arms on   
the table waiting for the teacher."Hey Jewel-san?",he looked at her at the corner of his eye to look at her. Shikon was still looking in her bag,"Yes Kimaza? God where   
is my notebook!""I was wondering if...."he was interuped by someone."Hey Shikon-chan looking for this?",said a boy that sounded familar. Shikon looked up and saw   
Joey holding her notebook waveing it in the air."Joey! Give me that I need that!",Shikon said getting up from her chair and going over to Joey.  
  
"No Shikon" he waved the notebook in the air when She tried to get it  
  
"Joey! give it back!" the class was laughing by now and shikon jumped to get her notebook  
  
Joey grined."Hehe come on this is to much fun"  
  
"Joey!" Then she jumped up and was now up againist him trying to get her notebook  
  
"Were getting a little close aren't we?" he grined more and blushed and the whole class laughed more  
  
Shikon moved away from him and blushed."Joey! That is so not right! give it back or I won't help..."  
  
Joey covered her mouth and wispered."ok I'll give it back just don't tell anyone that we need help!"   
  
Shikon nodded and he gave back her notebook and they both sat down.'I knew they were up to something!'Shikon was stareing at the notebook she had   
on the table and then took out a pen. The teacher walked in just as everybody clamed down.'Oh man I'll have to tell her after class' "sorry I'm late I just got into a   
confersation with anthor teacher, ok class we are going to be pareing new partners for the rest of this semester like I promised we'll start off here: Tea and Kaiba,   
Yugi and Kimaza, Joey and Isis,Tristan and Miho, Shikon and Malik...."Shikon was about to faint.'What! no please let this be a dream let this be a dream!' She   
pinced herself."Ow...",She wispered.'ok this isn't a dream I'm dead' She looked over where Malik sat and saw he was stareing at her and grining evily. She gulped.  
'ok I'm going to fail this semester no I can't I just can't!That'll go down in my personal record! and I'm a straight "A" student! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!' She put her head   
on her right arm and looked out the window when she noticed the cloth around her hand.'Ishtar "My" partner no me and him do not mix! but he was nice to me even   
if he didn't want to' "ok class that should be all the pareings now get up and find your partner and sit somewhere and that'll be your new seat for the rest of the   
semester",said the teacher clamly. Everybody got up and started to find there partners.For shikon it wasn't hard but when she got up and took her things and took  
the notebook in her left hand. She looked for Malik but couldn't find him.'Where did that stupid bastard get to?!' Then she walked around to look for him and she   
stoped."Ishtar where are you?"she wispered to herself.Then someone grabed her right hand."Ow!" She was then spined around like a ballerina and she fell backwards   
on to someones arm. She looked up and blushed to see Malik looking down at her with his bangs almost touching her forehead. Shikon then heard claping from the   
class and she looked at the class claping at thier performance."Oh my jewel-san and ishtar-san you 2 make great dancers and even partners."the teacher claped.   
Malik noticed and decided to have a little more fun so he held Shikon's hand again.She looked at Malik 'oh no here we go again guess I'll play along' Then she threw   
her notebook on the ground and Malik gave her a grin and then he pulled her up and she spined across the floor and Malik grabed her hand and pulled her to him and   
she was up aganist him with one hand on his shoulder and the other hand was aganist his hand and he had his other hand on her waist. There foreheads were 5   
cenimeters away about to touch.Shikon saw his pierceing eyes again and she saw Malik still grining at her. The class was claping even more. "That was a fablous   
performance you 2 but we have to get to work now so everybody find a seat.", She said sitting back at her desk looking for todays work.Everybody headed for there   
seats. Shikon finally pulled away from his pierceing eyes that took her breath away and she went over to pick up her notebook. When she got back up and turned   
around to look at Malik she adjusted her glasses and said,"That was a nice dance." Shikon noticed malik never said a word when they started danceing. Malik just   
stared at her still haveing that grin on his face.  
  
"it was nothing you weren't half bad"  
  
she grided her teeth again"oh you make me so mad! when ever you do something nice or good you make me mad all over again!"  
  
"Well I can't help it bookworm....it's my nature"  
  
"I told you not to call me..." she was cut off when malik turned around and walked to a table in the back next to the window.  
  
"grrrrrr he makes me so pest!", she groaned to herself. Then she walked over to the table and put her notebook down and she sat down on the right side of   
him. She just saw Malik stareing out the window so she just opened her notebook and listened to the teacher and took notes.When the bell rang for the end of class   
she got up and was going to walk out when Malik grabed her wrist. She turned around and looked at him."What do you want?"is all she could say.He didn't answer   
and just stared into her eyes.'Her eyes they are pretty no there not just pretty there beautiful' 'His eyes they look diffreant they look dark and serious' They were   
interuped by someone."Hey Jewel-kun!"someone called. Shikon pulled away from the gaze of Malik's eyes and saw Kimaza walking toward her. Malik grided his teeth   
'him again!Can't he just leave like now!' "Kimaza-chan!",she said happily and her hand was released from the grip of Malik.  
  
"I still need to ask you somethinig jewel-san"  
  
"just call me Shikon and what is it?"  
  
"right hehe shikon......I want to know well if you would um..er..."he blushed and looked down at the ground  
  
"yes?"she smiled  
  
"er...I was wondering if you would like to go er....to the...beach...on er....t-tomorrow?"  
  
she smiled"I love to!"  
  
"really?!Er I mean...I'll pick you up at your house?"  
  
"yeah sure....I got to go"Then Shikon left waveing at both boys  
  
Kimaza left and malik was left there sitting and he finally moved and walked out the door. Before he could run to the next class Joey came up to him.  
"Hey Ishtar! Some nice moves you had back there!" "I agree!",said tristan."I need to go to class ok....?"Malik said in a groan."Woo hold up we want to ask you   
something." He grined."What is it make it quick I need to get to class..."He groaned."well can you met us after school in the library today?"Joey smiled."yeah   
what ever ok I'll be there bye!"He stomped off."yes we did it!"both the boys said together doing a high five.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Shikon sat in her last class stareing out the window not paying attention because she new how to do the work already. She looked out at the cherryblossom   
trees around the school.'I wish I was free like that' She watched the flower petals fly in the wind."Ms. jewel! can you do this problem for us!",the teacher said. Shikon   
just looked at the board and went up to do the problem."subtract this and add that and mulitple and the answer is 27",she wispered to herself and walked back to her   
seat and sat looking out the window again."My my for a person who doesn't pay attention you still get the answer right", He said looking at the board. A couple of   
people chuckled but Shikon didn't care if she got a praise she just wanted to get out and have a relaxing weekend. Malik who sat 2 seats behind her in the next row   
watched her.'I know I hate her I hate her very much! I hate Shikon! I ha....' He looked on his desk.'did I just say.....Shikon?....Why am I even calling her that! Jewel   
ok....wait no! I meant Bookworm' he looked up at her again.'Why am I even calling her straight names? I Hate her! and I know it !' He then looked at the board. 'I hope   
I have a good time with kimaza...I really hope I do.....but do I really love him?....no I can't I know I he's not the one..but who is it? Can it be.....kaiba?...no he's not...  
then is it joey? nope he got mai....tristan?'she looked down at her desk and shook her head'no I think he has that one girl.....what about bakura?He seems perfect   
but i just have the feeling that he's not right for me.......hmm.....what about...yugi?No I think he rather go out with Serenity. hmm...that's all my friends....' then she put   
her hand under the edge of her chin and held up her head looking at the celling.'but...I know I'm not interested in much.' Then she looked down at her right hand laying  
limp on top of the smooth brown desk.'there is always......NO! No way me and him do not make a good couple! I know I will never love him!' then the bell rang and she   
started to pack her things."Oh I almost forgot I have to met the two guys in the library." she said packing her notebook and running out.'Where is she going in such a   
hurry?'As he watched her run out."Speaking of going somewhere Joey and Tristan want to see me in the library." so he walked out of class and headed to the library.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Shikon was walking through the lanes of books looking for something to read."I guess I'll just read something why I wait for those 2 idiots." She pulled out   
a book and opened it and read the first page.'once upon a time there were 2 people who hated each other badly so they did evil things to each other...hmmm sounds   
like a good book....' So she started to read and walk down the lane at the same time. Malik walked into the library and saw that there was nobody here even the   
librarian.Malik stood next to a table in the middle of the room and looked around."hmm....where are those two bakas?",he said puting his hands in his pockets.   
Shikon walked out the lane and stoped to read the next page.  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
  
Shikon looked up,"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH what do you mean what am I doing here! What are you doing here!"  
  
"Fine! the two bakas wanted to show me something ok!"  
  
she shut the book"You mean Joey and Tristan?"  
  
"yes Joey and Tristan!"  
  
"Ite...you didn't have to scream at me I didn't do anything....but I'm suppose to met them here anyway they said something about studying for the next test...."  
  
"ha! Them Study?! give me a break they can't study for "Che"!" (A.N. my friend Kat-chan told me it is something about level of swearing as "shit")  
  
"ISHTAR!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"and they can to!"  
  
"prove it!"  
  
she frowned"Ok fine I can't prove it but still if they weren't lazy bakas I would be getting them to study like they never studied before!"  
  
"maybe your right......"  
  
"I should choke you f....nani? did you just say I was......right?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Arigatou then...."  
  
They looked at each other and looked away. "I guess this is what those 2 bakas wanted to show me.....",said Malik. Shikon looked back up at him and   
frowned,"I guess this means we were set up then huh?" Malik looked up at her,nodded, and said,"Yeah we better go now then......" Shikon nodded and put the   
book down on the table.'I think there's more to this set up then just this.....I don't think Shikon knows about it though' When Shikon set the book down she ran to   
malik's side and walked with him out but before they could even turn around the door slamed loudly behind them and Shikon jumped.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"um....Jewel?"  
  
"I'm scared Malik!"  
  
"er...jewel..."  
  
Shikon opened her eyes and found herself in Malik's arms holding his shirt tightly and jumped back from him blushing."G-gomen Malik",she said looking   
away from him.  
  
".....Daijobou desu jewel-san but....did I hear you say Malik?"  
  
she loked up at him"No I didn't I meant Ishtar!but hey did I hear you call me jewel-san?"  
  
"No I meant bookworm but I guess it's ok to call you jewel-san once in awhile"  
  
"You know you need to stop makeing me mad!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"grrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
Then Shikon ran at Malik but malik moved out of the way and shikon started falling so she closed her eyes."aaaaaahhhhhh" but she didn't hit the ground   
she stoped in mid air. So she opened her eyes and saw that she was looking straight at the ground and then looked behind her to see Malik's eyes again. She   
didn't know but Malik caught her."Arigatou Ishtar-san..."she said."no problem...",he said helping her up. They both forgot about the door slaming behind them for   
only awhile. After she got up she heard Malik scream.  
  
"What?! Huh?! what happened!?"  
  
"I forgot the door!"  
  
To be continue.........  
  
Shikon: He he please review tell me what you think about it!  
  
Malik:I thought it was stupid....  
  
Shikon:Tojikomeru malik-san! Wait till the next one ok! I'll put the next one up if I have at least 5 reviews from 5 diffreant people!   
  
Malik:I know I'm not going to put in my review.  
  
Shikon:*Starts to choke him* I thought I told you to Tojikomeru! Bye now! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Library

Shikon Jewel:Hi! Well now you know who the 2 couple are so what about what is going to happen!  
  
Malik:You can say that again I can't believe I got stuck with you! In the Library! I hate that place.  
  
Shikon Jewel:I think it's a dream come true!  
  
Malik:What do you mean? *gives an evil grin*  
  
Shikon jewel:*Looks like she's going to throw something at Malik* TOJIKOMERU! I Don't like you! I meant staying in the library!   
  
Malik:Oh reaaaalllllllyyyyyy I know you like me!  
  
Shikon Jewel:I do not prove it!  
  
Malik:*thinks* er......um.....  
  
Shikon Jewel:Ha! Knew it you can't prove it! And I know you like me!  
  
Malik:*blushes* PROVE IT!  
  
Shikon Jewel:*shakes head back and forth smileing*   
  
Malik:*Has scared face on* OK OK DON'T PROVE IT! I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T!  
  
Shikon Jewel:*smiles and hugs Malik* I know you do because you....  
  
Malik:*blushes and covers Shikon's mouth*sshhhh......  
  
Shikon Jewel:*nodded* Well let's get on with the story!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I love you, I love you not part 2  
  
Shikon went to sit on the table and grabed the same book that was left on the table.  
  
"Why are you reading now I'm Stuck in here with you!"  
  
She looks up at him"Well I'm not going to keep trying to open that door you go ahead it's not worth it There is no way to open the door"  
  
"Grrrrrr FINE IF YOU WON'T HELP ME I'LL HELP MY SELF OUT AND WHEN I DO I'LL LEAVE YOU IN HERE STUCK TILL YOU BEG FOR ME TO LET YOU OUT!"  
  
Looks down at book"Yeah what ever....don't mind me I'm just sitting here and getting some knowledge in my brain!"  
  
groans"TOJIKOMERU SHIKON-CHAN!"  
  
He noticed what he said and he covered his mouth why Shikon looked at him in shock.'I can't believe I said her name!' She was stareing at him like she was   
waiting for him to say something.'oh no she's looking at me funny' He was still covering his mouth from the name he called her. Shikon broke the silents, closed her   
book in her lap, and looked down frowning."did you......?" he took his hands down and he just nodded. Shikon closed her eyes and then spoke,"I thought so....." Then   
she looked over at Malik stareing at her with a blank face.She smiled,"It sounds nice when you say my name." 'what am I saying!' He frowned and just went to work   
on the door. Shikon watched him trying to open the door and swearing at the same time.'I think.....he's a little nice' Then she felt a chill going up her spine. Then she   
got up and sat on the librarians desk and read again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Joey and Tristan were around the corner looking through a window that was above a bench. They chuckeled.  
  
"Oh man There is no way to get out I'm glad I told the librarian that someone was going to close up the library for her"  
  
"Yeah Joey! but when do we let them out?"  
  
He thought"er....,I don't know on sunday?"  
  
Tristan laughed quietly"That is harsh Joey!"  
  
He grined"Yeah I know"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
After an hour of swearing and kicking at the door Malik gave up and sat on the table Shikon was sitting on. Shikon looked up at him.  
  
"quit already?"  
  
"what do you mean!"  
  
"huh? How long has it been?"  
  
"grrrrr.....it's. been. an. HOUR!"  
  
"oh sorry I thought it was like a few mins."  
  
Malik glares at her and gives a evil look. Shikon finds a book mark and closes the book and set it on the table. "I got so caught up in the book I didn't notice   
what time it is." Malik groaned at her then got up. Shikon sat there with a straight face. Malik started to walk to her slowly and puting his hands up in front of him. She   
just watched him walk closer and closer to her.'he's going to choke me but I'm not afraid that's weird' She got off the desk and stood there."I'm going to....kill...you....",he   
said putting his hands around her neck about to choke it. She just closed her eyes, took her glasses off puting them on the desk, and took her hair down with one hand.   
Malik looked at her a little confused.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
she looked at him and smiled"If I'm going to die I better die in style"  
  
He grined evily"If you say so"  
  
Then he started to choke her. She started to breath harder and finally grabed his wrist.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Joey and Tristan watched in concern.  
  
"She's going to die!"  
  
"and it's all my fault!"  
  
"No duh! you baka it's all your fault and we're going to get in troble!"  
  
They stood hanging on the window shakeing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shikon was now tightening in her grip on his wrist.Malik watched her breath harder and harder as she started to turn white about to die.'Die Kisama!' "Do...you...  
hate...me...that much?",she said. He then looked at her like he didn't know what she said but he then got mad and choked her harder.  
  
"AH..."she opened one of her eyes and looked at him"You...won't...prove...anything...by..killing me!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" then he put all his might in chokeing her  
  
"If...you...do..this.....you...are considered.....a...person who......doesn't care......about....life....and if I was going........to kill you I would have......did.....what....you hated..  
..most!  
  
"Like you can figure that out!"  
  
Shikon pulled away from his grip and runed to the wall breathing really hard getting her color back in her face."you'll....never.....get me" then she ran up the stairs   
to the other part of the library."Feisty little girl aren't you!" Then he ran after her.Shikon ran between the book shelfs and tried to hide.'He's going to find me' "Playing hard   
to get are we!", he yelled. "Nope!"she yelled back. Then she ran again. Malik searched through every lane but couldn't find her. Then he came to the last shelf and looked   
down the lane seeing Shikon at the end looking at him with her arms folded in her chest.he grined.  
  
"This is the end bookworm"  
  
"don't you ever get tried of calling me that?"  
  
"nope not at all why?"  
  
"Don't you ever stop chaseing me?"  
  
"huh?!"  
  
"You'll never win"  
  
"What the K'so are you talking about?!"  
  
She put her hands down to her side"You'll find out..."  
  
Then after that Shikon walked to the right. When Malik saw that he ran that way to find nothing.'she disappeared' Then there was a tap on his shoulder and he   
turned around to find Shikon right behind him. He jumped but Shikon jumped on him and kissed him.'I can't believe I'm doing this' 's-she's kissing me!' Malik was shocked   
by what she did but instead of pushing away he closed his eyes and wraped his arms around her waist. Shikon's eyes shoot open her eyes to see his eyes closed and   
enjoying the moment.'h-he likes it?!' Shikon pushed away and breathed to get air and then ran away. Malik ran after her but she disappeared again."How does she do   
that?!" then he went to look around the book shelves. He looked at the books and took one out."The legend of Dragoon......sounds interesting I guess I'll read up here   
and just well wait....."So he sat at a table and started reading the first page.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Shikon was leaning against the wall in the library Bath room."Ishtar....why did you have to do that?",she said walking over to the sink and looking in the mirror.   
"Am I special to him?" 'Is it a lie?' She turned on the water and she filled her hand with it. After her hand was full of water she looked in the mirror and looked down at   
the water in her hand. 'I bet he does like me....' Then she splashed her face with the water and wiped her face with a paper towel."That was refreshing......*sigh*...but...  
for some reason it....makes me feel uncomfortable..." So she took anthor handful of water and looked straight into it. Then a image appeared in the water scareing her a   
tiny bit. Her eyes widened. 'M-malik?' Then the image smiled at her. She blushed and watch the image fade. "No come back!" but the image of Malik didn't come back.   
And there was a tear rolling down her cheek and it fell into her cuped hands. When it did a image started coming back. Shikon smiled in suprise and watched the image   
appear. It was her looking around. suprised she watched her get up and walked to the middle of the room. 'It's me....this looks familar' Then the little image of her got   
spined around and she landed. The bigger Shikon widened her eyes again.'oh I remember this it happened this afternoon' Then she watched herself drop her notebook   
and backpack.'I can't believe I danced with him' Then she watched the little figures dance in the room and watched the people stare at them. The little Shikon figure   
and Malik figure stoped danceing in the end. Then the water sliped threw her hands and into the sink. Shikon watched the water drain and turned off the water. "Why   
did that happen?" and she walked out the bathroom and walked through the shelves back to her place at the table.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Malik was up stairs still reading.'So Dart helped Shana up when she got weak from the dragon poison that spread all over the forest "I'll help you Shana becareful   
ok?"Dart said picking her up. "I'm fine Dart I'm not a baby anymore..."she said back........This is such a interesting book....I never thought I would be interested in a book'   
Then he looked around a found a bookmark sitting on a close by table and took it. "I guess I'll read it later",he said puting in the book mark."but now I have to go look for   
bookworm" So he set the book down and walked to the stairs. When he held on to the rail he heard a voice. "huh? who's that?"He started to walk down the steps and the  
voice grew louder and he stoped in the middle of the stairs.'That's singing' and he listened to the beautiful voice that rang in his ears."Sometimes I feel your not listening,  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand..." Malik walked down the rest of the steps and walked through the book shelves looking for where that voice was comeing from.  
"...and I think I got thee answer, know what your gonna say.."Malik walked quietly through each shelf and the voice got louder and louder when he kept walking that way.  
"..'cause I'm just a little girl you see, Well there's a hell of a life more to me, don't underesitemate what I can do, don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be,..." Malik stoped  
to think 'That voice is familar in a way....but I never heard it before...weird' then he looked up at the celling and closed his eyes to hear the voice sing."...You say I'm just   
a little girl just a little girl, Haven't I compared? What do I know? What I've got to share? But there's nothing in this world nothing in this world that can pull me down,..."   
Malik opened his eyes and started walking queitly again.'hmm....that voice it's just so beautiful...'   
  
Then he stoped again to see a girl's back and hid behind the shelf and watched her right above a few books."...Can't you hear me? Don't you understand? That   
I wanta be myself wanta be the girl I wanta be the one, That you can relie on, Oh I wish you can see all the rest of me, How I long to hear? To take me for who I am,..."   
Malik watched her braid the right side of her hair down. The girl had black shiny hair that looked like slik and had to braid ponytails on each side of her neck. but right   
now she was briading the last of her hair."...'cause I'm just a little girl you see, Well there's a hell of a life more to me, don't underesitemate what I can do, don't ever tell   
me how I'm meant to be,...'cause I'm just a little girl you see, Well there's a hell of a life more to me, don't underesitemate what I can do, don't ever tell me how I'm meant   
to be,..." She sang with a beautiful tone and rythm in her voice. Malik had his mouth a little open by the sight of the pretty young girl that was singing 'she is pretty....and   
has a beautiful voice to...' she then took the right side of her hair and looked at it and undid the first 2 and started brushing the rest of her hair"...Sometimes I feel your   
not listening, Sometimes I feel you don't understand,....."   
  
She finished brushing her hair and started braiding again. Malik stood stareing in her direction admireing her voice and her beauty.'hey even if I can't see her face   
I still think she's pretty..hehe' he grined and blushed."...'cause I'm just a little girl you see, Well there's a hell of a life more to me, don't underesitemate what I can do,   
don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be,...'cause I'm just a little girl you see, Well there's a hell of a life more to me, don't underesitemate what I can do, don't ever tell me   
how I'm meant to be",she finished and tied a hair band on the right side of her finished braid.   
  
She closed the book and looked up at the celling and said,"Why am I singing now?...I don't sing when I'm reading...that's weird.." Malik stoped grining and looked   
a little shocked 'that voice I know that voice....!' "who are you",he wispered out loud. The girl got shocked and got up and looked around her"Who's there!?'she said scared.   
Malik had a I-think-I-blew-my-cover look on his face why he covered his mouth."Hello?"she said nerviously why putting on her glasses. Malik then started walking back but   
he hit the bookshelf behind him. The girl turned around and heard the noise behind her and then heard 2 thumps so she ran over to where the noise came from. Malik was   
on the ground face down but before his vison faded he saw someone run to him and then he fainted.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Malik was wakeing up and his vison was coming back to him. He heard anthor voice but it was humming. "aaahh....what happened..."he said quietly. Then he   
tried getting up and the humming stoped and someone ran over to him. With his vison still alitte fuzzy he saw someone."shhh...lay down don't get up...get some rest..",  
the voice said soothing him. He layed back down and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.(A.N. getting interesting? I suck at this don't I? R&R!)  
  
*dream*  
Malik was walking in the dark but stoped to see a light coming towards him. "huh?!" then he started running towards the light.'I must know who that is!' The light   
was getting closer and closer and it started to look more like a person. The person was a girl and her face was in shadows but the only part that showed was her glasses.   
He almost reached her when he fell. "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" but then he stoped in mid air and was floating there. "When ever I sing my songs, on the stage on my   
own..." Malik looked around but saw nobody in the dark room."Who are you!" And then he started falling again."aaaahhhhhh help me!" and he hit the ground with a big   
thump. He looked around and saw lights around him but in this one place where there was a space big enough for him to walk through. He got up and walked to the   
open space and passed it when he did to other lights lit up by his feet. Malik was looking wide eyed at them."What's going on?"he said to himself. but he started to   
walk in that direction. one by one the path lit up for him. After awhile he finally stoped becasue the lights went ahead of him and created a connected circle. When the   
circle connected into a big circle there was the same girl."ah....it's you...who are you?",Malik said.Malik was to the back of the girl but when she heard him say   
something she turned her body a quater and was looking at him. 'she's so famillar' He walked closer to her and she faced him directly and held out 1 hand to him.   
Malik held out one of his hand getting ready to grab her hand."Malik-kun.." she said. Her face was still in shadows but she had two little chinese buns on each side   
of her head but it had two braided pigtails going down the buns(A.N. I had a cute idea in my head so I put it there it's like well you know buns on each side of your head   
with two braided pigtails going down...I really need to try that or at least draw it!). Malik reached her and grabed her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her   
gently. But then she fell into a hole under her. Malik got on the ground and reached out his hand trying to get her back."NO! COME BACK!" he had tears in his eyes.   
The young girl had her hand streched out to him but keeped falling and finally disappeared. "NNNOOOOOO!!!! COME BACK!!!!" Then he pulled out his hand and he   
pounded on the ground next to him curseing ever word in the book. After he stoped he started to fall and hit the ground again but went unconscious. But then there   
was humming in his head.  
  
*dream ends*  
  
There was a soothing humming going through Malik's head. He opened his eyes slowly still a little fuzzy he saw someone over him. "Your awake...",said   
the soothing voice. Malik looked over at the person and his vison came a little clearer. "Where am I?",he said. "Your in the Library still..." said the person. 'That's a   
girls voice...ahh' Then Malik held his head because of the pain rushing to his head. "oh...your still not well Ishtar..",she said moveing his hand away from his head   
and puting a wet towel on his forehead. Malik held the girls hand gently and he closed his eyes again. 'her hand feels...?!...it's cold..' He opened his eyes and his   
vison was clear now seeing who it was."?!...Jewel?",he said in a shock. She shook her head and smiled at him. "You got hit in the head by two books and went   
unconscious so I took care of you..."she said takeing off the towel and feeling his head."Do you feel any better?" He nodded but then held his head from the pain.   
She giggled and blushed. Malik noticed he was holding on to her hand which was on his forehead. He blushed and moved his hand away. Shikon looked at him   
and then looked away to get the wet towel again. She placed it on his head and said,"I'm going to see if I can find any food ok?" Malik stared at her and said,"ok.."   
She smiled and ran away. Malik looked back at the celling.'Why is she doing this?'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Joey and Tristan were still watching and they waited for Shikon to come back.  
  
"Yes this is going to be good! I hope it comes out as them being a item!"  
  
"Hey wait Joey you didn't say that! you said they were going to hate each other like hell!"  
  
"Change of plans!"  
  
"oh..ok"  
  
and they kepted watching.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shikon ran to the librarians desk and opened one draw."Nope...pencils" then anthor "ack! school work!.." then anthor "no...paper..and...hey! a comic book!"   
then anthor "Bingo! hit the jackpot!" the draw was full of snacks and she opened anthor one to find more snacks. "I guess that'll keep us aleast 3 days..but dang...  
the library needs to go on a diet!" She took 2 bigs of chips and closed all the draws and ran back.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Malik was thinking still and was still stareing at the celling."I wonder who locked s in here?" "Joey and tristan of course!" Then Malik turned to where the voice   
came from."hey..",he said."Hey I found food for us...and maybe you should try sitting up so that headache will go away." Malik nodded and tried getting up but fell back  
down."ow...I can't..." he held his head with one hand. Shikon put down the two bags on the table and said,"I'll help you..." So she held onto Malik's hand and she put   
her other hand on Malik's back. Malik got up with her help but was about to fall foward. "Oh!" shikon let go of his hand and put her hand on his chest with her other on   
his shoulder."Are you ok Malik?" He nodded and blushed.  
  
"I'm fine Shikon"  
  
"Let me help you stand now"  
  
"Don't worry Shikon I'm fine I can do it myself" and he tried to stand up but his legs were weak and he almost fell but Shikon got him  
  
"No your not! from all that laying down your legs got num so you can feel pain in them once there not num"  
  
"But still I think I can stand" he got up again "Ow!" fell down again but she caught him  
  
"I told you! come on let me help you!"  
  
"No! I'm not a baby anymore Shikon!"  
  
"Who said you were your just stubborn!"  
  
"grrrr ow..."  
  
she giggled"Let's just wait awhile and eat"  
  
He groaned, nodded, and let Shikon help him sit on the table. She handed Malik a bag of chips and opened hers and started munching away. Malik started   
also but after he looked at Shikon.'she's so nice to me...' Shikon put her bag down and looked at her hand."I forgot about this...." and she took off the bandana.   
  
"Oh...ow.."  
  
"A-are you ok?"  
  
she smiled at him"I'm fine....ow..." she looked at her hand  
  
"Let me look at it.."  
  
she nodded and held out her hand"ok"  
  
"hmm...it's not healed yet I should go wash the bandana first..."   
  
she nodded again"but what about your legs?"  
  
"no worry" and he got up.  
  
Malik slowly walked to the library bathroom makeing sure the pain will go away. After he was gone Shikon looked at her hand and it still had the hole. It then   
stinged "ow...I really should keep it covered" she said puting her hand over it.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Joey and Tristan were sleeping on the bench dreaming.  
  
*joey's dream*  
Joey was sitting on a chair on the beach getting a tan."aaahhh this is the life...." Then some girls ran by laughing. Joey got up and watched the girls with a grin.  
"Hey girls wait!" and he ran after them.  
  
*tristan's dream*  
He was in his own fanclub. "hahahahaha yeah I got my fanclub just like Malik hahahahahaha" he said. Then a girl that sat next to him asked,"Oh tristan-kun   
your so hot!" Tristan smiles at her"yeah I know! hahahahahahahaha"  
  
*Joey's dream"  
Is sitting with bunch of girls. "Oh Joey-kun your the greatest!" Joey smiles at girl"Yeah I know!hahahahahahaha hey how about a kiss?" Girl smiles"ok"  
  
*tristan's dream*  
"hey how about a kiss?" he said. The girl smiles"ok"  
  
Joey and Tristan were leaning in and was about to kiss till....."AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" They both wake up   
  
Joey and Tristan"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR NOT MY GIRL!"  
  
Then they look at each other and got up on the bench looking through the window.(A.N. lol I suck don't I? *Joey and Tristan comes in* Joey&Tristan:SHIKON!   
sj:ah oh *runs away with tristan and Joey chaseing her)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Shikon heard the scream and got up and ran towards the scream. She ran with her hand covering the deep cut. "Malik! What happened!" she screamed and   
turned the corner. She sliped and fell to the floor hitting the edge of the bookshelf and went unconscious.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Dream*  
Shikon was laying on the ground and woke up in a dark room."Where am I?",she said getting up. Shikon looked down at her hand and saw the bleeding.  
"Oh! my hand it's bleeding even more!" she got up and started running."I need help! Someone anyone please! help me!" She kept running and she saw a light.   
Happy and glad she ran straight for it. "Please let there be someone!" But then eveything was going red and she was getting weaker and weaker. "N-no I can't I-I   
need help....." and she fell to the floor. 'why is this happening to me?' She looked at her hand which was bleeding extremly fast and more and more blood came   
driping down on her school uniform. "No I can't die! I have someone waiting for me! And he...he loves me! I just can't die!" and after those words she got up and   
started to run to the light again. 'I'm coming and there's nothing to stop me!' "I'M COMING!!!!",she yelled. She ran and ran but the light didn't come any closer.   
'Why?...why isn't it coming to me?' she stoped and looked at the light far away from her."Why won't you let me embrace you? Why won't you help me?......but...why   
don't you love me?", she thought out loud. "I do love you....I just can't admit to myself that I care very much for you.....do you love me?" The voice trailed off into the   
darkness after the last few words. "I do love you! come back!",shikon said with tears in her eyes. She gave up on calling over and over again and just fell down to the   
floor crying her heart out and sat silently after she calmed herself."Why don't you answer?....is it because you don't love me?....Kaiba.....no.....M...alik....Malik...."   
Then she fell into the darkness not careing where she lands she just wished she die in her sleep.(A.N. I know I suck at dreams but I guess it's good enough right?  
suggestions,flames, ideas, help? thanks!) "I didn't really care when I was in the dream about to fall to my fate but I did care if I didn't tell myself how I felt about him.....  
My life would have shattered right then and there but I wouldn't give up my heart" Shikon fell with her eyes closed with tears flying gently after her. She opened her   
eyes and watched her tears glitter in front of her.'my tears they...they're my light...' she reached her hands up to touch them before she fell to her fate.'what am I talking   
about?' then she touched one of her tears falling and warmth spread all over her body. It sent a chill up her spine when it happened.'my light? these are not tears of   
sadness....these are tears of love.....' Then she looked at her hands. 'my hands there glowing from my tears.......' Then they stoped glowing and the warmth disappeared   
from her body leaveing her cold. She gasped with wide eyes. 'No come back....' When she looked up at her other tears they already disappeared.(A.N. Sorry about   
paragraphs but just ignore them and read on I'll try as hard as I can with paragraphs but me and them don't mix)  
  
She closed her eyes and then she stoped in mid air letting her hair float gently down in the air letting each strand hang off her head. She opened her eyes   
again and found that she was laying on her back with her body in a straight line. 'Where am I?' "I thought I was going to die here in my sleep but I didn't care...."   
Then there was a shadow above her. She just stared at the figure in shadows that resembled a person with long hair and had a some sort of stick or rod with a   
eqyptian eye on a round wing like ball on the stick or rod. "Is that the.....aahhh" her head hurt for some reason but she continued "the....Millennium rod....Malik?..."   
Then she held her head in pain.'why is this happening?' The figure removed her hand and looked at her then leaned foward. Shikon didn't know what to do and just   
closed her eyes. The figure in shadows pressed his lips aganist hers and both of them fell into a passionate kiss.  
*Dream ends*  
  
Shikon opened her eyes and saw a blury figure over her kissing her. 'huh? where am I now?' Then her sight cleared up and saw who it was.....Malik Ishtar.   
Shikon pushed him away, got up and gave him a Why-are-you-kissing-me-for glare.   
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING ME!!!!!",she yelled.   
  
"Well....I thouhgt the little sleeping beauty story would help and...."  
  
"and you thought I'll wake up if someone kiss me!"  
  
"Well yea.....I guess..and by the way it woke you up...."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Hey I woke you up didn't I!"  
  
Shikon got up and started walking a few steps back to where the table. "I'm going to....aahh" she colasped to the floor with those few words.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Shikon heard water driping and then it stoped. She opened her eyes half way and saw that she was laying flat on the floor looking at the celling."aahh....what   
happened?"she said why putting her hand on her head and felt a wet towel on her forhead. Taking it off she looked to her left and saw Malik cleaning his Bandana.   
He look at her and frowned."Your up",he said with a little stiffness in his voice. Shikon was shocked to see him right next to her. "Are you feeling any better?" Shikon   
looked away from him. "I guess that means yes"  
  
Malik dryed his bandana and walked over to shikon. "Let me see your right hand...." Shikon looked at him again and gave him her right hand. He wraped the   
bandana around her hand gently but tight so the blood would stop flowing. After Malik wraped her hand up Shikon got up and sat there looking at the floor. When Malik   
went to wash his hand in the bucket of water it was silent. Shikon got up, took her book, and went back to reading putting her glasses on. Malik just looked up at her   
with that frown on his face and looked back down at his wet hands.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tristan & Joey were watching them ignore each other and then started to panick.   
  
"Joey I thought you said that this plan will work!"  
  
"I thought so to but let's wait till tomorrow to let them out I think we'll get it from them"  
  
"er....I think that your right..."  
  
Joey and Tristan sat down on the bench thinking what those 2 would do to them when they got out. "We're dead" and Tristan just nodded.  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
After an hour for both of them and when Malik was reading on the far end of the table and Shikon on the other far end of the table. Malik broke the silents.   
"You know I guess it's not half bad getting stuck in here....." Shikon looked up at him."Your point is?", she said with no feeling in her voice. He looked up at her.  
  
"Well I started reading alwhile ago and well it seems comfortable reading...."  
  
"oh...I didn't notice you started reading....I thought you would be the last person on earth to read a book"  
  
"What?! How come!?"  
  
"well you said it yourself 'I don't like reading and nobody not even you will get me to read!' you said that to me along time ago...."  
  
"Well I guess I didn't promise myself",he said smileing at her  
  
She blushed at look back down at her book"Looks like you atually didn't fight with me"  
  
Malik frowned and went back to reading. After another hour of reading it was 8 o' clock. Shikon closed her book and got up. Malik noticed and looked up at her.   
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"It's only 8 so I'll find something to do like review over my notes for the test next tuesday"  
  
"Why do school work if you can do other things?"  
  
She looked at him with a frown."I have a dream to accomplish and I want to make that dream come true....and there's nothing that can stop me" She looked   
away from him and started to walk over to her backpack. Malik stoped her and spoke."What is your dream?" She looked over her shoulders and stared at him then   
said,"It's none of your business...." she sighed and put her book on the table searching for her notebook again. After she searched everywhere in her backpack she   
got fustrated. "Why is my notebook keep going missing today?" She heard a snicker behind her and that's when she knew it."ISHTAR YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK   
MY NOTE BOOK!!!!!" She turned around in fury. Malik was waveing her notebook in the air. He grined at her.  
  
"Be quiet bookworm this is a library"he snickered again.  
  
"ISHTAR I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BOOKWORM!!!!"  
  
"but you didn't tell me till when soooo I get to call you bookworm now!"  
  
"That does it! You have my Notebook and now your calling me book worm! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
She walked around the table and ran at him. Malik got up and had a evil grin on his face. Shikon jumped at him but he moved out of the way and she hit the   
floor. Shikon was on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder seeing Malik grining evily down at her. "My, my, my Now bookworm is being naughty" Shikon   
blushed and got up holding a fist up to him. "You are such a Bakayaro! Kisama....." She said chargeing at him again but missed again. This time Shikon was still   
standing. "Ow that hurt Shikon-chan you know I know you like me....." he grined even more. She wiped her mouth with the top of her hand. " Teme! ha you make me   
laugh! there will be no way I'll like you!" Then she jumped at Malik again. "We can do this all day! I don't care if you get tried there is no way you can get this from me..."   
anthor evil grin came her direction. Shikon got up again and was standing there she was tried of jumping around like a lion and watching Malik being the tamer. Shikon   
put her hands to her chest and closed her eyes and breathed hard.   
  
" I can't believe your being so ruthless!", she said breathing harder. She fell to the ground holding her chest. ' this will get him to give me my notebook' "What   
wrong Bookworm?", he had a littlle worry in his voice. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes breathing harder."I have a breathing problem if I jump or run to much   
and if I do it to much I'll die of breathing....", she said breathing harder. Malik kneeled down to her and used one hand to hold her shoulder. "Are you going to die?" he   
didn't have that grin on his face anymore. She looked down to the ground and her face was in shadows."I'm going to be...aahh" She breathed harder and fell on Malik's   
chest. he was now holding her shoulders. His chin was right above her head and she was leaning on his chest. 'I can't believe this is happening but his body is warm   
and...What am I saying?!' She was still breathing hard. "aahh..." Malik wraped his arms around her and prayed she wouldn't die. 'What's going to happen?'   
  
To be continued......  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Shikon:HAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Malik:what?  
  
Shikon:I can't believe your actually careing for me! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Malik:Hey your dieing why wouldn't I care?  
  
Shikon:*hugs Malik's neck* oh malik-kun you do care about me and I knew you like me!  
  
malik:*struggles* Off! Off! Off! Off bookworm!  
  
Shikon:*slaps him* I told you not to call me BOOKWORM! well I hope you liked this chapter I'll need anthor 5 reviews to go along! I might change the review settings!   
Hope you review!   
  
Malik:*rubs neck* I thought I was going to die better review....ah..owie! 


	3. Chapter 3Freedom at last!

Shikon:HIYA! I'm back! Here's part 3!  
  
Malik:I wonder if you die.....hmmm  
  
Shikon:*wacks Malik across the head*I thought you cared!  
  
Malik:Not anymore!  
  
Shikon:*gets on his head and does anime hits* YOU BAKA YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!!!  
  
Malik:*Covering his head* ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!  
  
Shikon:*still hiting him* BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! Well let's start!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon breathed harder on his chest. "Shikon! You can't die on me!", he yelled. "I'm...not...planing to!", she yelled back. 'Please be ok Shikon' When Malik was   
to busy getting lost in his thoughts he didn't see the little grin on her face. Before he knew it Shikon jumped onto him. Pulling out her hand to grab her notebook she said,  
"Give me back my notebook!" Malik was still holding her notebook away. He grined,"I knew you were fakeing it! I knew you didn't have a problem!" Shikon was sitting on   
Malik's stomach like she would do when she was sitting on a horse. She had one hand on his chest and the other out in the air reaching for her notebook. "I swear Ishtar   
give it back!" malik just layed down makeing sure she didn't get the notebook. Shikon got up on her knees still with both legs on each side of his body. Now she had one   
hand on the ground and still haveing the other hand reached out.  
  
"You know your such a bad actor",he taunted. Shikon held a fist infront of her and looked down at him which he was right below. "You fell for it!", she yelled at   
him. He grin and said,"I'm a pretty good actor huh?" Shikon with steam riseing in face and then to his suprise she jumped for the notebook but missed and landed on   
him. (A.N. I'm cruel) Shikon blinked a few times and looked down to see that her brest were touching his face. She didn't notice but Malik was smileing happily still   
keeping her notebook away. Shikon felt heat riseing to her cheeks. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALIK YOU ECCHI I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO   
HARD IT'S NOT GOING TO BE FUNNY!!!!" she yelled why rushing to get up but fell again but instead of her brest her lips brushed against his accidently. They stayed   
like that for awhile but then Shikon pushed away and yelled,"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! YOU JUST...I JUST....." Then she got up and ran to the library bathroom. Malik was   
then getting up to brush himself off.  
  
After he did he set the notebook down on the table he touched his lips gently and then looked at his fingers. 'I....I...I..I kissed her.....how could that be?' he then   
colasped the edge of his hands on the table he was leaning on.'Shikon? Are you trying to get me to like you?' He then looked in the direction she ran and then looked up   
at the celling.' No that was just a accident that can't happen....or could it?' He snaped out of his thoughts when he heard a door close shut."Must be her trying to hide   
from me......."he said but then grined."Let's go taunt her." So he walked towards the library bathroom.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tristan and Joey were laughing there heads off after that little incident. "Did you see when Shikon fell on top of him" The blonde head laughed. The chestnut dark   
haired boy nodded unable to speak. They couldn't calm down so they talked more about it. "And...and...when she stumbled on top of him again!" Joey laughed. The brown   
haired boy brust out laughing even harder. After they calmed down(or tried to calm down) they ran to the window where it was a clear view of the bathroom door.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon sat on the cold solid white floor crying silently. She put her face in her hands crying even more. 'How can I kiss him!' She wiped her tears away and   
calmed down a little. Getting up she washed her face in the sink washing her tears away. After cleaning her face and drying it she leaned on the bathroom wall closeing   
her eyes and getting lost in her thoughts.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After 20 mins. of getting lost in her thoughts she heard a knock on the door. She looked over at the door and yelled,"Leave me alone!" There was a faint ringing   
sound outside the door and she knew that ringing sound. She rushed to the door and put her ear to it. "ring ring ring ring" and it keeped ringing. She then really knew   
what that sound was. She opened the door quickly and saw Malik holding something silver in his hand. "MALIK ISHTAR!!!! YOU DIDN'T TAKE THAT FROM ME!!!!!",she   
yelled loud enough for all the books to fall off thier shelves. Malik hid his hands and looked like he was confused."Take what? I didn't take anything....I really didn't take   
anything..." Shikon was about to go in a rage breakdown."MALIK ISHTAR GIVE ME BACK MY SILVER BELL!" Malik steped back and held out his hands with nothing   
in them."I don't have anything see." Shikon saw nothing in his hands and was about to have a breakdown. "M..my bell where...where did you put it?", she said chokeing   
on each word. Malik saw that she was about to breakdown crying. 'she never acted like this before.....what's with that bell that gets her so sad?' She stood there stareing   
at him with her mouth open and crystal tears rolling down her soft clear skin which is now stiff from dried tears. Forming new tears she looked down hideing her face in   
shadows.  
  
'huh?....What's with her?' Malik steped foward to comfort her. She didn't move till Malik moved closer then she rushed and grabed him by the neck collar of his   
uniform. malik looked down at her locking on her gaze not able to get away. She had that cold glare that could give anybody the chills. Her eyes weren't the cheerful   
chestnut brown anymore they were dark,cold brown orbs that stared at him. He didn't feel very comfortable with that death glare she looked like she knew everything   
that he's thinking and more. He was about to scream but Shikon pulled him close to her still haveing that death glare look and still holding his collar.Now they were  
inches away. She wispered quietly only for two of them to hear."The last time my bell got taken away I broke that persons arm....and I'm.not.jokeing.around." Her glare   
dug deeper into his eyes. "and the first time my bell got taken away I gave them every broken bone there was..." Her glare grew more and more deeper drilling holes into   
his eyes. Malik finally found his voice and said very slowly and frightened,"W-what's....s-so...special...a-about....t-t-that...bell?" Shikon was almost about to throw him   
against the wall for saying that but decided not to.Puting him down put still holding on to his collar she spoke,"That bell represents my life....that bell keeps me going...  
keeps me alive...that bell was given by my mother.....and I bring it everywhere..." calming down she let go of his collar slowy and continued."...I never was the brightest   
when I was little....I was always shy and scared of what was going to happen in the future.....my mother then gave me that bell and told me that I should ring it if I get   
scared or confused and when I do....my mom said that I'll get my sprit back up and I'll keep going....I was always scared of the world out there...and I'm still scared.....I   
even use the bell to inspire me to sing.....I would always think of it's beautiful sound that it makes...." Then she turned around."I shouldn't be telling you this...this is   
classify information of my life....",she said puting her hands to her chest then turning around holding one hand out."so...can I please have my bell back?" Malik was   
suprised by the story she was telling him. he looked away from her makeing sure that he doesn't get that cold dark glare again and said,"Can I hear the rest before I give   
it to you?"   
  
Shikon was shocked by his reaction wanting to know more.'he usual would say he wanted nothing to do with me...' For the first real time she gave him one of   
her special smiles. She sat down on the library floor next to the bathroom entrance. Giveing him a I-want-you-to-sit-down-with-me-or-I'll-have-to-break-your-neck-to-a-millon-  
pieces look. Malik eventually sat down quickly after that look. She smiled at him again makeing him turn a crimson color. Looking away from him she brought her legs up   
to her chest and hugged them gently putting her chin against her knees then continued."...like I was saying when it made that beautiful sound it inspires me to sing...and   
look how good I am now...",she said looking back at him with a wink. Malik know what she meant went to a flashback.  
  
*Flashback*  
Malik was hideing behind a bookcase watching her sing.She closed the book and looked up at the celling and said,"Why am I singing now?...I don't sing when   
I'm reading...that's weird.." Malik stoped grining and looked a little shocked 'that voice I know that voice....!' "who are you",he wispered out loud. The girl got shocked and   
got up and looked around her"Who's there!?'she said scared. Malik had a I-think-I-blew-my-cover look on his face why he covered his mouth."Hello?"she said nerviously   
why putting on her glasses. Malik then started walking back but he hit the bookshelf behind him. The girl turned around and heard the noise behind her and then heard   
2 thumps so she ran over to where the noise came from. Malik was on the ground face down but before his vison faded he saw someone run to him and then he fainted.  
  
*flashback end*  
  
Looking at her he said in his usual Malik Ishtar voice,"I don't know what your talking about!" She giggled and said,"You know prefectly what I'm talking about."   
Giggleing again she turned to him and locked on to his eyes. Malik stareing straight at her, thought.'Her eyes are pretty when there not mad' her eyes were back to her  
regular chestnut color and looked more cheerful then ever. Everything in her eyes made him feel warm it's like she was opening up for him to look into her thoughts.   
Malik felt more comfortable then he have every felt leaning close to her he felt something that he would regret after it. Shikon knowing what he was going to do looked   
away quickly stoping him from leaning any closer.She continued."...so...well I'm very relaxed when I hear the sound of the bell and when ever I have free time I would   
go up to the hill just right outside the city...there's a great view up there of Domino City and it's like a meadow up there. I would always sit on the grass and let the wind   
blow my hair around and I would always ring the bell lightly and listen to the sound with the wind closeing my eyes...." She looked over a Malik which was stareing at   
her."I hope I'm not boreing you....",she said embrassed at how she was expressing her feelings. Malik smiled."Oh no go on..I really like it...." She blushed and continued.   
She talked about all she been through when she was sad,angry,or just couldn't think and she would ring the bell letting it ring through the halls after school when the halls   
were empty.  
  
"So I just love my bell it's been with me since junior high....I really love it...." She looked down at the floor and thought about what would happen if she never had   
her bell. 'I never knew how much she cared about that bell...oh I almost forgot the bell it's in my back pocket...' He reached into his back pocket to look for the bell. 'I   
hope it's not crushed' He pulled it out giveing out a relieved sigh. The bell didn't get crushed by his weight at all it was just the right size to fit shikon's hand(A.N. of course   
malik's hand is a little bigger then hers). Malik stared at Shikon's silver bell and never noticed the beautiful patterns that were carved into the sides of the bell. Then he   
looked at the top of the white pearl covered handle and noticed it had a small silver colored pearl on it. He admire the pearl and the patterns on it thinking how prefect   
the colors matched. 'Oh wow this is a beautiful bell the silver colored pearl matchs the silver on the sides prefectly with the white handle' He noticed it was a little drity   
on the silver and used his shrit to clean it off. 'there...it looks like new...' Then he felt a little weight go on his shoulder. Turning to see what happened he saw a sound   
asleep Shikon resting her head on his shoulder. He looked at his watch and it said 10:13. 'Wow has it been that long?' turning back to look at the sound asleep girl he   
smiled.'Time sure flys when we're talking huh Shikon-chan?'   
  
He watched her sleep and hadn't notice how cute she looked when she was sound asleep. She had that look that no girl in the world can beat. The warm smile   
she had sleeping comfort him and how her skin got softer and lighter when she slept silently. She slept soundly but moved a little closer to him. Malik felt himself get   
very warm around the cheeks and then looked away from her by looking up at the celling.'How come I feel this way?' Then he looked down at the bell in his hand.'I guess   
the answer is because....' he smiled at the silver bell and moved his first 2 fingers across the patterns letting them lead his fingers in a maze.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Outside of the library was the 2 bakas sleeping soundly on the bench resting on each other. Tristan was sleeping soundly on the floor why Joey slept curled up   
like a puppy on the bench. All you would hear in the halls was snoreing.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************(Tea's house)  
  
Tea flung herself onto the bed and picked up the phone punching in a few numbers she held the phone up to her ear.  
  
"ring ring ring ring ring"  
  
'hmm? Shikon should have picked up by now'  
  
"ring ring ring ring ring"  
  
After a few more rings she hung up the phone and droped it on the floor.'Where could she be?' She turned her head and saw the clock. It read 10:20. "Shikon   
I know you can't be out now you would always be studying now",she thought out loud. Sitting up she picked up the phone and punched in some numbers.  
  
"Ring ring ring ring ring"  
  
After some more rings she gave up and hung up."Weird Joey's not there either...." Then she punched in anothor number and listened.  
  
"Ring ring ring ring"  
  
The same thing happened and Tea gave up calling her friends and layed back on her bed."Tristan's not home either....I wonder if Yugi's home?" So she punched   
in his number and waited.  
  
"ring ring rin-"  
  
"Hello turtle game shop how may I help you?"  
  
"Is yugi there?"  
  
"Hold on"  
  
You hear a yelling in the backround and then some one is on the phone again.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Hi Tea! What do you need?"  
  
"Have you heard from Shikon,Joey, or Tristan?"  
  
"No I haven't...Joey would always call me by now..."  
  
"This late at night?!"  
  
"Yea and after he calls I go to sleep..."  
  
"Well I just called all 3 of them and there not home do you know where they are?"  
  
"No but.....Joey and Tristan told me there going to the library for the day..."  
  
"Shikon said the same she said she had to met someone there but she didn't tell me who....."  
  
"You don't think?"  
  
"I hope not! We should go check out the library tomorrow then"  
  
"I agree...tomorrow morning I'll call you ok?"  
  
"Ok Yugi but I hope this isn't one of Joey and Tristan's tricks to get Malik and Shikon together.....but I haven't called Malik yet!"  
  
"I'll call him then bye Tea!"  
  
"Bye" *click*  
  
Tea put the phone on the receiver and looked at the celling.'Those 2 stupid bakas I hope Shikon's ok...' Tea got up,walked to her desk, and opened the drawer   
to find a picture. She picked up the picture and stared at it. It was a picture of all her friends(inculdeing Shikon, Malik, Isis, Shadi, Serenity) at the summer festival. Joey   
and Tristan were fighting, Seto,Yugi,bakura,Shadi, & Malik watch Joey and Tristan fight, Then her,Isis,Shikon,Mai, & Serenity were smileing and doing peace signs,  
waveing, or arm on each others shoulder. Tea looked at Shikon and her smileing and waveing thier hands. 'She looks so happy when she not busy.....but when she's   
busy she's just really sad and she bearly smiles anymore. She knew that all her friends that were in the picture had at least one copy of the picture. 'She told me that   
she hasn't been very happy ever since the summer festival and school programs she was forced into. She even told me that she has business with other business men  
.....I guess she works like Seto' She put the picture back in the drawer and looked in the mirror.'That's why we're trying to make her happy by getting her together with   
Malik...I know she likes him and he likes her I just know it...'   
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************(Yugi's place)  
  
Yugi dialed malik's number  
  
"ring ring ring ring ring ring"  
  
Yugi waited a little longer and hung up. 'he's not there Joey and tristan must have something to do with this!' Yugi layed down on the bed and got lost in his   
thoughts till he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was Morning and the suns rays hit Shikon's eyes makeing her wake up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up leaning on the wall. "What happened?",she yawned.   
She looked to her right and saw Malik still sound asleep. She was about to yell but bit the bottom of her lip stoping herself from screaming. Malik looked so harmless   
sleeping. The rays of sunlight shown on his cream peach skin and he almost looked like a gardian angel sitting there. Shikon looked down to his hand and almost yelled   
in glee because the bell was in his hand. "My bell...",she wispered silently. She kneeled down by him and reached for her bell. When she got the handle of the bell she   
pulled on it gently makeing sure that Malik wouldn't wake up. "It won't budge....",she sighed. Then she pulled a little harder but it still wouldn't move. 'Malik has a strong   
grip on things he holds huh?' She then leaned foward just a bit. She took her hand off the handle and started working on his hand. 'Ch'kushou even his hand is in a strong   
grip....hmm' She lifted his hand and ran her fingers across his. She then tried moving the fingers again and they moved just a bit. She put the side of her hand in the crack   
of his fingers and she used the other to slip the bell out. When she got hold of the bell the grip on his hand squeezed the side of her hand and sent pain through her arm.   
"Ow...that hurt" She moved her griped in hand but then it got pulled back and she fell straight on top of Malik's legs. "Oh...Ow...that hurt even more...." She heard a   
chuckle and looked up at the awake malik.  
  
Shikon was in fury and she got up quickly only to be pulled down again by him griping onto her hand. "Malik! Let go of my hand!" She struggled to get her hand   
loose from his grip. "Ow!" He loosened his grip and the pain dispeared instanly. He then let go of her hand. Shikon took her hand back and looked at it. It had a visible   
mark and it still hurt. She heard a ring and looked up only to find Malik grinning and ringing the bell. Shikon looked fustrated at him and got up. She walked into the   
bathroom and left Malik there confused.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey slept silently on the bench. Till a bucket of cold water droped all over him makeing him wake up freezeing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Joey yelled. He rubbed his eyes and looked   
up finding a Laughing tristan laughing his head off. "Why you little Baka! I'm going to frenken kill your ass!" Then he jumped at Tristan and they started fighting. After   
they both got one black eye they remembered Shikon and Malik and jumped on the bench to watch them.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon was running water under her left hand where Malik made a mark. 'oh that Malik Ishtar! I hate him! he plays with me to much...' She took a paper towel   
and dryed it. Still with a mark showing she leaned on the bathroom wall again.'How am I suppose to get my bell now?...he won't give me it...' She closed her eyes and   
imagined her with her friends doing things. She shot her eyes open and remembered something.' Oh no! my work! I still have that paper work to do! I just have to finish   
it by this weekend and hand it in! oh no! I'll have to get right to work at home.' She sighed and thought about her paperwork she had to do.'I help pegasus make new   
cards and I got like 2 pounds of paper work to do....' She sighed and looked down at the ground.'Pegasus is my boss and cousin even though I live alone.....mom...dad  
...why did you have to leave me alone like this....with my evil cousin Pegasus....come on! I even lied to my friends that you guys were still alive!and He's a cross dresser!   
' She laughed at the thought of him in a bikini.(A.N. I'm so evil) "But.....He said if I don't work for him He'll take my house away and then I would have to work as a servent  
for him.....he's so mean to me...",she sighed but laughed again at the thought of him wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. 'I do make good money because I'm good at   
makeing new cards....sometimes he would be nice to me....but only if I made new and useful cards.....and someday I'll probley have to take a place as a guard' She   
sighed again and then left the bathroom.  
  
She walked towards her backpack and stuff because malik was gone from his seat next to the bathroom door. She sat down and looked in her backpack.'All   
my things are here includeing my notebook' she smiled but frowned again. ' where's my bell?!......Oh! Malik Ishtar I'm going to kill you!' She put her backpack down on   
the floor hideing it under the table and stood up. She looked around the library for Malik.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tea was sitting in bed all dressed waiting for a call. Putting on a cd in her stereo she listened and waited. After listening to a couple of songs she looked at the   
clock and it read 8:34. Then the phone started to ring.  
  
"ring ring ring ring rin-"  
  
"Hello? Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah it's me Tea! Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah I'm done at everything I hope Shikon's ok....she's been haveing alot of stress lately...."  
  
"Your right she needs to stop working for a while a least.."  
  
"But this is work Yugi! She works for her cousin and you know who that is!"  
  
"Yeah....Pegasus...she's been working to much even though she's like that boyfriend of yours she needs to rest a least once..."  
  
"Yeah but she would be like Seto if she had a brother or a sister but instead she lives alone..."  
  
"We better go get them now"  
  
"yeah see you there bye!"  
  
"Bye!" *click*   
  
Tea hung up to and ran downstairs to the door. "Where are you going Tea!",Her mom yelled from the kitchen. "I'm going to met up with my friends mom I'll be   
back later!", she yelled back and shut the door.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon was roaming around looking for Malik still. "Where is that baka?" She walked up the stairs looking from left to right. She got to the top and roamed   
around there. She walked through each book shelf looking at the books running her fingers throught the back of each book. "oh!...hey! this is the book I was looking   
for! For my test!" she pulled the book out and opened it up. "Oh! I got to check out this book!" She ran her finger down one of the pages and read through it.   
  
After she took the book with her she went looking for Malik again. "Malik Ishtar Where the hell are you!",she yelled. She didn't get any answer. She walked   
some more in the upper level of the library till finally she gave up and sat down at a table to read. ' hmm.....so 4/5 divided by 6/5 subtracted by 7/9 =.....um.....' She   
heard a thump behind her and turned around to see who was there. "Malik is that you?", she said in a concerned voice hopeing Malik didn't get hurt again. She stood   
up and then looked at her right hand that had the bandana on it. Thinking of how Malik helped her she rushed to where the sound came from. "Malik! Are you ok?! Malik!"   
She ran between the bookshelves and saw 2 books laying there. "Malik?" she walked over to the books and picked them up putting them back on the shelf. What she   
didn't notice was the two eyes that were watching her and a shiny gold object with a eqyptian eye on it.  
  
She was humming a tune why putting the books away. She then turned to exit that area when something grabed her from behind and covered her mouth.   
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.....MMM....mmmm..mmm.mmm...mmm", she yelled but all it came out was mumbles. 'Oh no I'm going to die!' She looked afraid   
and was shakeing. Then she looked down and saw that the person had a gold rod object in thier hand. Shocked she settled down. ' Is that the?.....Millennium rod?' she   
looked carefully at it and noticed it was so she then shifted her feet and jamed her foot on top of the persons foot. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW", he yelled letting go of Shikon. Shikon brushed herslef and turned   
around to find Malik.   
  
"Malik! you freakin Kisama!"  
  
"ow ow ow ow ow ow grrrrr......WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!!!"  
  
"Well you tried to sexual abuse me you fucking Kisama!"  
  
"I DID NOT!!!"  
  
"Oh! You make me so mad! Malik Ishtar!"  
  
She then turned around and started walking but she got grabed again but around the waist. Shikon getting fustrated tried to push away. "Malik! Let go of me   
this instant!" She struggled again. "Why should I?",came a cold voice. Shikon stoped struggleing and noticed it wasn't Malik at all. "Yami malik....it's you isn't it?",   
she said settleing down. He was breathing down her neck sending a chill up her spine. Shikon always loved when yami Malik was around because she felt comfortable   
around him but today she just felt like Yami Malik was going a little to far. "yes shikon...",the voice said kissing her neck."it is me..." Sending anothor chill up her spine.   
She always knew Yami Malik had a crush on her and would try to get his Aibou, Malik, to like her but he would always refuse even though he knows his Aibou has the   
same feelings as him. Yami M. kissed her neck again. "ahh....Malik no I have to study...", she said struggling again. Letting go of her she turned around and saw him   
in his form. ' Yami malik is so Hot! he knows how to make a girl feel good...' "Thanks for calming me Malik...your aibou is such a pain in the ass!", she said blushing.   
Yami Malik nodded why checking her out. "er....I better go back to studying...",she turned around.  
  
"er.....Malik-kun?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I er.....have my bell back?"  
  
"um.....I don't know where my Aibou put it....I'm sorry"  
  
"it's ok..."  
  
Shikon started walking back to her table to finish reading her book. Sitting down she started to read.' oh how come Malik just had to take my bell away!'   
She layed on her arm thinking till she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Tea arrived at the same time and they walked into the empty halls of the school. Walking closer to the library they staarted to hear sounds.   
"Yugi what was that?", Tea asked a little scared. "I don't know Tea but it's coming from over there and that's where we have to go becuase that's where the library is...",   
the yellow and violet haired boy said. Tea nodded and they started to walk in that direction. 'Oh how I wish Seto was here' They walked more and more closer and the   
sound got louder and louder.   
  
"Yugi I'm scared! what if Shikon and the others got eaten by a monster?"  
  
"tea monsters don't exist only in duel monsters but that's diffreant..."  
  
"But yugi explain what that sound is then?"  
  
"It could be the airconditioner"  
  
"yugi I'm serious!"  
  
The sound got louder and louder and it started to get famillar to.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
*dream*  
Shikon was sitting in a chair on the beach getting a tan in her hot looking new bikini. Streching she said,"Ah this is the life! I'm away from everthing! No friends, no work,   
no school, & no Malik! Just me and only me!" Shikon layed happily in the sun. Then everthing turned dark and the sky was a dark purple. Lifting her shades she stood   
up and walked across the hot which now is cold sand. "brrrr....it's cold now I wish I had my coat or something to keep me warm....",she shivered. Then something wraped   
around her and kepted her warm."mmm...that feels nice..." she closed her eyes. she felt the breathing on her neck and then a kiss. "Do you really like it?" She shot open   
her eyes in shock remembering that voice. "Malik?" there was no answer and the only thing came was anothor kiss on the neck. She felt a hand go down to her hip and   
onto her leg she now didn't feel as comfortable around Yami Malik anymore. She pushed away before it could get any worse. The warm feeling gone away and she didn't   
care she just ran.  
  
She ran across the cold sand. When the sand turned into dry land she just kept running till she fell and felt a pain in her leg. "aaahhhhh.....my leg" she looked   
at it and she saw a big slash starting right below the knee and going all the way down to her ankle on the side of her leg. Her whole leg by now was covered by blood.   
She was loseing to much blood and her vision got blury again. "no...not this again..." this time she fell to the floor and fainted.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she stood up breathing hard. "That was just a dream....", she said looking at her book. Picking it up she turned around and saw Malik   
standing there. "Oh!...Malik what are you doing?" Malik stared at her coldly drilling holes into her eyes. "M-malik?" She was frightened and was stareing straight into his   
eyes not able to pull away. Malik pulled out his Millennium Rod. She looked down at it. He brought it up to his mouth and he licked the round part of it still stareing at her  
with that cold look. ' Now I know I'm in dream world he looks so cute doing that...what am I saying!? he's Malik! thee Malik! Malik that teases me! Malik the baka! I can't   
be falling for him!..but he is cute doing that' she blushed lightly still stareing at his cold glare. He then ran at her so quick she didn't see him. Stabing the end of the rod   
into her stomach Shikon gave a groan at the point. Tears roleing down her cheek she said,"how could you do this Malik..." He pulled out the rod and she fell onto him.   
Malik threw her onto the floor and kneeled down next to her holding his rod right above her heart. Shikon opened her eyes enough to see Malik. He grined down at her   
and then swung the rod down at her chest.  
  
*Dream ends*  
  
Shikon woke up sweating. "it was just a dream...." she closed her book and wiped the sweat away. "Hey Shikon are you ok?" Shikon jumped at the sound of a  
person. shikon got up and turned around to see Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan standing there stareing at her strangely. Shikon broke out in a big smile. "Tea, yugi, Joey,   
Tristan! Your here!" She ran to Tea and hugged her. "I'm free!!!" Tea was smileing to. Shikon had tears roleing down her cheeks. She was so happy she got out. "Er...  
Shikon?" Shikon stoped hugging tea and turned to Joey.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Er....we're sorry"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Me and tristan here locked you guys here and we were just outside the door."  
  
"WHAT!!!?????"  
  
"Hey we're sorry ok! I know we did wrong"  
  
"I'm going to kill you 2!"  
  
  
Shikon started to glare at Tristan and Joey evily. Looking over her shoulder at Tea she said," Excuse me why I beat the crap out of my friends." Then Shikon   
jumped at Joey and tristan and there was a big anime cloud. Tea turned to yugi and said,"should we go find Malik?" Yugi nodded. "No need I'm right here" Malik walked   
out of his hideing place.Tea blushed because she never saw Malik without his bandana. ' oh my....Malik looks hot' she shook her head and looked down at the floor.' no   
I can't seto is my boyfriend and Malik is Shikon's man' "Tea?", the yellow and violet haired boy said. "huh? oh I'm ok? just thinking...", Tea smiled at Yugi then looked at   
malik.   
  
When the fighting was done Joey and Tristan had many and many bruises why shikon had none. Brushing herself she walked over to Tea and said,"Come on Tea   
lets go get my stuff and go!" Turning over to start walking down the stairs she turned back around and faced malik then said,"Hey Malik! it's your turn to beat the crap out   
of Joey and Tristan they locked us in here..." she turned back around and start down the stairs with tea. Malik turned to Joey and Tristan and grined evily. "er...I don't like   
the look on his face Joey", said the brown haired boy. "Me either",repiled the blonde head. Malik kracked his knuckles and then started walking over to them.  
  
Downstairs Shikon was putting her stuff in her back pack. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
Shikon and Tea looked at each other and then looked at the stairs and laughed thier heads off. "Malik knows how to make them feel pain",shikon laughed. Tea only   
nodded because she couldn't stop laughing. They calmed down and Shikon finished packing and went back up stairs with Tea. They made thier way up stairs talking.   
"Hey Shikon why don't you like Malik?",Tea asked. Turning to look at her she sighed.  
  
"I just don't why?"  
  
"Oh I was hopeing that you did because he's not such a bad guy"  
  
"So he's still a jerk"  
  
"but hey how can you not like him he's one of the hotest guys in school!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Didn't you see him without his bandana?! He looked really yummy!"  
  
"yea and by the ways you have hot and sexy! Seto kaiba! your so lucky he likes you...your even going out with the boy!"  
  
"Yea I know he is yummier then Malik but still I think you look just right for him!"  
  
"Ha! yeah right! I do have a crush on his Yami but still I hate him!"  
  
"You know his Yami has a crush on you to..."  
  
"of course I know! he just kissed my neck to comfort me before I fell asleep!"  
  
"HE DID!!!! OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"sshhhhhh!!! we're here"  
  
They got to top and saw Malik holding Joey by the neck collar yelling at him why he stood on Tristan. They both had more bruises then before.And now both   
had 2 black eyes.(A.N. remember they had a fight outside? lol) Tea was standing there laughing and Shikon was about to reach the last step. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN   
OR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR @$$ES OFF A CLIFF!!!!" Shikon got to the top but when she got onto the edge she sliped. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Tea turned   
around. "SHIKON!" malik noticed and ran as fast as he can. Before Shikon fell down the stairs Malik caught her on the 5&6th to the last step. Shikon's eyes were   
closed and she was resting her head on Malik's chest makeing him blush a crimson. Tea smiled "You caught her!" Yugi was suprised and relieved also. Joey and   
Tristan were just laying there in pain. Opening her eyes she sees malik stareing down at her. She blushed diffreant shades of red and then wispered,"Thank you malik...."   
He smiled at her and put her down on the step. "you welcome",he said holding her hand. Shikon blushed even more shades of red stareing into his clear bule eyes.   
Tea grined at this sight and had a evil look on her face. "hey Shikon! How about we all go to the beach for the day!" Shikon looked over her shoulders still holding onto   
malik's hand. "oh ok..." Then she remembered something. Letting go of Malik's hand she cuped her face in concern."OH NO I'M SUPPOSE TO SEE KIMAZA TODAY!!!",  
She yelled and started running down stairs."I'll see you guys later at the beach ok! Oh no What am I going to wear! oh my gosh there's to many things to do!" She then   
ran out the door. Malik standing there and watched her leave he went down stairs to pick up his stuff.  
  
Tea watched malik and then turned to Yugi."Yugi! we have to go to the beach today!" Yugi nodded and Tea dragged Joey and Tristan out. Malik packed his stuff   
and waited for Tea and the others. He took out the bell he still had and ringed it once. "She was in such a hurry she forgot her bell..." He smiled at the bell and admired   
the bell even more.  
  
to be continued.....  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon:MALIK YOU STILL HAVE MY BELL!!!!????  
  
Malik:er.....*hides it in his pocket* no...  
  
Shikon:*gives him a evil glare* Give it back!  
  
Tea:Hey Shikon I thought you said your parents were alive  
  
Shikon:*sighs* no there not that's why I work for my cousin...  
  
Pegasus: *Puts arms around her* that's right and she's mine and nobody can have her not even you Malilk!*gives evil glare at Malik*  
  
Shikon:O.o what!  
  
Joey:ew....Pegasus is in love with someone!  
  
Shikon:O.o.....  
  
Pegasus:*frowns* So!  
  
Shikon:O.o.....help....  
  
Malik:*really really really angry* PEGASUS LET GO OF HER NOW!!!!  
  
Pegasus:*glares at Malik* no!  
  
Shikon:O.o help me....  
  
Malik:*jumps at Pegasus and beats the crap out of him*  
  
Shikon:^_^ YEAH! I'M FREE!!! *hugs malik*  
  
Pegasus:X_X  
  
Shikon:Please Review!!!Oh and give me at least 3 this time!!! *glomps malik* 


	4. Chapter 4 finally! Beach,love,dreams, an...

Shikon:I'm back! I want to thank all reviewers! the last chapter had some fluffy things if you know what I mean!  
  
Pegasus:OH SHIKON DEAR WHERE ARE YOU!!!!  
  
Shikon:O.O oh no! *hides behind Malik*  
  
Malik:*blushes*  
  
Pegasus:SHIKON!!!!  
  
Shikon:*shakes in horror* don't find me don't find me don't find me....  
  
Pegasus:There you are!  
  
Shikon:O.O help...  
  
Pegasus:*glomps Shikon* my cousin is so cute!  
  
Shikon:*thinks* I knew you were a cross dresser!   
  
Malik:*punches Pegasus*   
  
Pegasus:X_X  
  
Shikon:Yeah!*glomps Malik* Here's chapter 4!  
  
Pegasus:^.^ Shikon-chan!  
  
Shikon:*smacks Pegasus with a mallet* ^_^ remember to R&R!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon opened her door and rushed in closeing it behind her. She ran upstairs and droped her stuff on the floor of her room. Rushing into her bathroom she took   
her clothes off and took a hot shower. In the shower she washed her black silk hair with her favorite shampoo. Why rubbing the shampoo in her hair she thought about a   
few things. 'why did I lie to my friend that you guys were still alive?' she started rinseing the soup like bubbles off her hair. 'I guess it's because i feel like you guys are still   
alive....but there is no reason why I should have lied' she frowned and she turned off the water and steped out to dry herself and started to blow dry her hair.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tea,Joey,tristan,Malik,and Yugi walked out the school and into Joey's car. They were all sitting waiting. Till Tea broke the silents."I wonder who is that guy Shikon  
was going to see",she sighed. Tea heard muttering next to her so she turned away from the window and saw Malik muttering something.   
  
"Um.....Malik?"  
  
"what....*more muttering*"  
  
"er.....whats getting you so piss?"  
  
"Oh nothing....*mutturing*"  
  
"does it have to do with Shikon?"  
  
no answer  
  
"well?"  
  
still no answer  
  
"Malik! you like shikon huh!?"  
  
"WHAT?! NO I DON'T!!!!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....."  
  
He turns away from her. Tea grined.'I knew it I knew it I knew it!' She then turned back to the window watching the houses go by. "Hey yug! we're almost to the   
game shop so get ready and all that k?",said the blonde. Yugi nodded.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon was put on her clothes they were bule shorts and a blood red tanktop and she put a black leather jacket on top her tanktop of course she had her   
swimming suit under and then she looked in the mirror. "Not bad I hope Kimaza likes it.......but I'll still be swimming at the beach....",she said stareing into her refecltion.  
"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about work....I guess I'll have to work at the beach....." She sighed and went over to the next room. Picking a few things off her desk she   
said,"Now what else do I need? I'll bring my labtop to type my work..." She took a few papers and went over to her labtop case sitting on her couch. Putting her papers   
in and then checking if all her labtop stuff is inside she zipped it closed and put it around her neck. The labtop case looked like one of those backpacks that hang on the   
side of your hip. "There now I just have to put my towel in my labtop/backpack case" She went back to her room and picked up her towel stuffing it in the front of the case   
letting it hang off the side.  
  
"ring ring ring"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"ring ring ring ring rin-"  
  
"Hello this is Shikon jewel speaking..."  
  
"er....hey...Shikon-chan..er...are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah I just finished Kimaza-kun when are you picking me up?"  
  
"Right now if you want....."  
  
"ok, er...Kimaza?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to met my friends there today and go swimming will you join us?"  
  
"Er...yeah sure I'd love to...when are they going to be there?"  
  
"I'll call them why you pick me up ok?"  
  
"Ok bye now I'll be right over in a min."  
  
"ok bye Kimaza-kun!"  
  
"bye" *click*  
  
Shikon reset the phone and pushed in some numbers.  
  
"ring ring ring ring"  
  
"pick up please..."  
  
"ring ring ri-"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"er..yeah"  
  
"Yugi when are you going to the beach?"  
  
"Er....I guess I can go now..."  
  
"Ok! met me a kimaza there ok? or maybe the other way around!"  
  
"er...ok I'll call the others for you to tell them ok?"  
  
"Ok yugi thanks! bye now I'll see you there!"  
  
"bye..."*click*  
  
Shikon hung up and threw the phone onto the bed then rushed down stairs. She picked up her cellerphone off the recharger and shoved it in her jacket pocket.   
Then she ran back up stairs to put on some lip chap so her lips won't chap up. She put the lip chap in her other pocket and started brushing her hair sitting on her bed.  
  
Hearing the doorbell ring she threw her brush on the bed and placed the phone on the recevier. She ran down stairs and opened the door. "Hi!",greeted Kimaza.   
"Hello!", she greeted back. "You ready to go?" Shikon nodded and took her keys off the wall and walked out the door locking it she walked to the car with Kimaza. He   
opened the door for her and she steped in and they both drove off.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi already called everybody and they said they'll be there. He was digging through his closet to find his bathing suit."Now where could it be?", he dug deeper.  
" AH HA! I found it!" He pulled out a pair of bule shorts and he ran to the bathroom.   
  
He put on a white shirt and stuffed a towel in a backpack. He then ran down stairs yelling,"Grampa I'm going to the beach I'll be back laer ok!" "OkYugi!" With   
that he ran out the store and ran down the street.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kimaza and Shikon arrived at the beach. Shikon took her shoes off and ran onto the clear sand. "Oh wow!...",she said looking out at the sea."...it's beautiful!"   
Kimaza walked over and put his arms around Shikon supriseing her. " Shikon-chan I've been meaning to tell you something...." Shikon was now blushing diffreant shades   
of red.   
  
"I..I.."   
  
"shhhh...be quiet"  
  
"but I..."  
  
"don't worry about a thing"  
  
Kimaza turned Shikon to face him and looked into her hazelnut eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned foward. 'oh no...but..' Shikon just stood there not moveing   
ready for the touch that will change everything in her life that she worked for. (A.N. Ok I think I went over board on that but it means that she'll have to get over Malik and   
go out with Kimaza) She couldn't help but close her eyes. They were inches away from each other. "Hey Shikon!" Shikon shot her eyes open and looked away from   
Kimaza seeing Yugi and the others standing there watching. Shikon moved away from Kimaza's grip on her arms and then looked down on the floor blushing a crimson.   
Tea winked."Hey Shikon let's go swiming!" She looked up at her and instantly stoped blushing.   
  
"er.....I have work to do Tea...sorry.."  
  
"awww...come on Shikon this is the time to have fun!"  
  
"But I got to much work to do I'm sorry"  
  
"At least you can sit under the sun with your bathing suit right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Tea ran down into the sand grabing Shikon's hand and running to the public bathroom. Mai,Serenity,and Isis followed the 2 to the public bathroom to change   
Leaveing the boys standing there watching them disappear into the washroom. Joey strugged and went onto the sand. The others followed him and they setted up the   
chairs and small table. They also took there shrits off since they already had there swimming shorts ready to go. Malik stared into the where Shikon and the other girls   
ran off.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tea ran in pulling Shikon behind her she stoped and Shikon rested. Mai,Serenity, and Isis ran in. "Ok now!", winked Tea."Time for our bathing suits to show   
the boys" The girls nodded except Shikon. "I don't get the point....eventually the boys will see other girls and run after them....",Shikon said not careing. The other girls   
just looked shocked.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"You know they'll like us more!"  
  
"ah.."  
  
"Shikon hello! They are our friends and hopefully be our boyfriends soon!"  
  
"No way! I can't stand that!"  
  
"Shikon your not being your girl self today.."  
  
"I never was!"  
  
"Shikon come on she's right your always being your girl self!"  
  
"What Tea said!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shikon!", they all said.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"YEAH!",they said again.  
  
They all either changed or just took of there clothes. (A.N. Remember there bathing suit is either under there clothes or just need to change!) Shikon walked out   
the bathroom makeing sure the girls didn't know she was gone.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon was looking behind her careing her backpack/labtop case running at the same time. ' I can't believe those girls all they think about is boys boys boys....  
*sigh*' "girls..." She wasn't looking where she was going and when she looked in front of her she met with someone and hit straight into them.   
  
"oh I'm sorry"  
  
"God bookworm I knew I was irrestiable"  
  
Looking up she saw Malik standing there holding her in his arms. Pushing away she gave him the cold shoulder and walked to the table the boys set up. Shikon   
sat down and she started to rebot her labtop. Seto walked over and watched the labtop start up. "Nice Labtop Shikon-chan..." Shikon jumped and turned around blushing.   
She smiled and said,"You must have a better one then am I right?" He waved his hands in front of him."Oh no I'm not saying that your computer is bad I'm just saying that   
you have a nice computer." She giggled and turned back to her computer she poped in a disk and started to type.  
  
The girls have finally came out and they all had beautiful swimming suits. Tea had a black cross over bands bikini,(A.N. can you tell I made that up? I'm not very   
good with clothes but I'll try my best!) Mai wore a pink suit with cross over bands in the back and then in the front it said "angel" in a light bule, Serenity wore a baby bule   
bikini that had a dark bule strip slanted on the top part of the bikini, and Isis wore a gold and black bikini with a gold band in her hair. They all walked over to the table with   
all the boys stareing at them. "Hi Shikon!",said Mai. Shikon turned around and saw them. She smiled and said," Your bathing suits are cute!" Tea bent down near Shikon   
and said," Shikon you look cute in that suit to stand up so we can see you in it..." She winked. Shikon looked confused but stood up anyway. Shikon was wearing a red   
strapless bikini with a clear ring in the middle of the top part of the suit holding on to each side and same with the bottom part but the rings were on each side of her   
bottom suit holding it in place.  
  
Tea and the girls observed her and went in circles around her looking at her. ' *gulp* what are they doing?' They stoped and stared at Shikon. "What?",she said.  
"Turn around", Isis said. Shikon sighed and turned around once. The girls huddled up and talked. ' *anime sweat drop* er....I wonder what they are doing?' The girls   
wispered alot and Shikon would hear her name a couple of times and then Maliks name but then switches to Bakura or Kimaza. Shikon stood under the umbrella that   
was attached to the table waiting for what thier were going to say.   
  
The boys also looked confused at this. " I wonder what those girls are talking about", wispered Joey. "Don't know but I think it has something to do with girl   
business",said Tristan. Yugi and bakura nodded.   
  
"Well?", Shikon said without thinking. they turned to her and smiled. ' ah...I don't like the look of this...' The girls then walked closer to Shikon and then yelled,  
"You look so cute!" *anime fall* The boys do the same. Shikon got up slowy then yelled,"Why you guys say that!" The girls smiled again then looked at each other then   
running off to the water. Leaveing Shikon standing there confused she watched the girls play in the water for awhile.  
  
Unknown of something but Malik was stareing at Shikon with interest and blushed diffreant shades of red. "Hey Malik!", Joey said patting him on the back.   
Almost throwing him to the sand he turned around and was about to yell at him.  
  
"Why are you red man?"  
  
"huh what? oh! er..."  
  
"Are you ok man? Do you have some kind of problem staying in the sun?"  
  
"er...yea! I mean...yeah I do"  
  
"you should stay underneath the umbrella then man...see ya I'm going to fish in Mai with my handsomness"  
  
He ran off to the water and so did the other boys except Malik and Kimaza.Malik decided he had no choice but to sit under the umbrella. He walked over and   
saw Kimaza sitting beside her. He then saw Shikon laugh with him. Malik of course got very angry at this and just went over to the chair that was under anothor umbrella.   
Laying there he filled his mind with stuff why putting on sun lotion.  
  
Shikon laughed again."Kimaza your funny...",she said giggleing again. "I know sometimes I'm a real tomato",he said laughing.(A.N. I don't know why I put that   
there but I couldn't think of anything else.....lol) Shikon laughed and said,"Kimaza why don't you go and play or talk to someone I have work to do ok?" He nodded and   
left her alone. Continueing to type she said,"hmmm....now what will Lunar the king of magical boxes have?" She thought for awhile and typed in something.  
  
Kimaza walked into the water and started to play around with the guys and girls. Malik watched this and turned to Shikon who was sitting alone typeing away.   
'now I have a chance to impress her so she won't like that kimaza guy' He walked over to her and sat next to her. Looking up she said,"What do you want?"   
  
"Can't I have a friendly conversation with a friend of mine?"  
  
"no and I'm not your friend!"  
  
"er....ok.....do you want me to put sun lotion on your back?"  
  
"No I'm fine I'm in the shade..."  
  
"Do you want m-"  
  
"No Ishtar go away I'm busy!"  
  
She went back to typeing and she ignored Malik. He got angry and got up walking back to his seat. 'ggrrrrr....she has no right to refuse me....but wait she does...  
man....' He layed on his back and looked up at the clear sky. He then closed his eyes.' But I don't even like her....she's the bookworm!' He opened his eyes and sat up.   
' She's such a I-know-everything person' He watched his sister have fun in the water. ' Why am I even thinking of her anyway?' He then took his eyes off his sister and   
looked at Shikon. ' I don't like her....I know I don't!' He watched her for a couple of seconds till she turned his way makeing him turn the other way. ' Or do I?....NO I   
DON'T!' He held his head saying "no" in his head.  
  
Shikon who saw this ran over to Malik sitting next to him on the chair. "Are you ok Ishtar?!", she said concerned. Malik looked up and saw Shikon sitting right   
next to him on his lawn chair.   
  
"er....yeah I'm fine!"  
  
"are you sure you were holding your head and saying 'no' "  
  
"yeah I'm fine ok!"  
  
"Fine be that way...I don't even know why I care anyway!"  
  
She got up was about to walk when malik grabed her wrist turning her back around to face him. Shikon pulled at her wrist but it wouldn't budge. "Ishtar let me go   
This instant!" She looked up at him and met his cold cruel eyes. Shikon stoped struggleing and stared into his icey bule eyes. ' why is he giveing me that stare?' She   
couldn't pull away from his grip in fact she couldn't even move. Malik moved closer to her not letting go. Shikon steped back just enough to get space in between them.   
Malik steped over to her again. She got scared and finally pulling her gaze away and tried to run only to be pulled back straight into him. Malik now held Shikon by the   
arms looking down at her. She didn't dare to look up at his gaze afraid that she couldn't pull away. 'What does he want?' She looked over at her friends that were in the   
water and watched them. She busied herself by watching the others instead of looking up at Malik. Malik grined at this. 'Trying to avoid me huh?' He pulled her a little   
closer. Supriseing her she looked up at him and saw the same sharp cold eyes. ' Stupid stupid stupid! he made me look up at him!' He was drilling holes into Shikon.   
'Why am I doing this to her anyway?' He then started to lean close to her. 'What is he doing?' 'Why am I doing this?' The others still didn't notice them because they were   
under an umbrella. Shikon was still stareing into his eyes. 'They've become softer' Without thinking she closed her eyes and Malik brushed his lips aganist hers. ' AH!   
Why am I doing this to bookworm! did my concious take over?' She put her hands on his chest and got closer to him kissing him passionately. She then remember   
something.'WHAT THE HELL WHY AM I KISSING MALIK ISHTAR!!!!' She pushed away and looked at him. Malik looked at Shikon. "What's wrong?",he said. 'what   
am I saying?' She didn't answer and ran back to her computer and started to type again. She buried her thoughts into her work not thinking of anything.  
  
After awhile Everybody was playing volleyball on the sand. So far the girls are winning because Isis is there best player even if they were out numbered. Tea hit   
the ball pasting it to Isis and she spiked it over the net scoreing them a point. "Yeah! we won!" The boys groaned and mumbled something about loseing to girls.   
  
Shikon was looking over at the girls cheering and haveing fun. She smiled. 'Those girls.....they are my best friends aren't they?' She giggled and turned back to   
her work. 'hmmm.....300....500....This beast has the power to crush boulders with a hand......er....what else do I need?' She looked up and put a finger on her chin thinking   
what she needs for her monster.   
  
Tea looked at Shikon. She frowned and turned back to the girls. "Hey girls....have you notice that shikon has been working to hard?",she said with concern in her   
voice. The girls nodded.  
  
"But there is no way to get that girl off work Tea!"  
  
"Mai she needs to have fun once in a while!"  
  
"I agree with Tea...Hello! She works 24/7 and she needs a break!"  
  
"Even if we do get her off she'll just think of new ideas and not pay any attention!"  
  
"er.....yeah I think your right..."  
  
"and! we still have to get her with Malik!"  
  
"but they hate each other!"  
  
"and thier're friends to!"  
  
"We'll just have to try our best then!"  
  
The girls nodded and walked over to Shikon which was not paying attention. Isis leaned her back on the table and said,"Hey shikon why don't you play with us?"   
Shikon didn't look up but she said,"Sorry Isis I'm busy right now and I don't want crossdresser Pegasus to take my home away...." She continued typeing. Isis sighed.  
' I really hope my brother gets with her...' "Come on Shikon-chan! This is your day off....and what about that Kimaza guy!",said the long brown haired girl known as Joey's   
sister,Serenity. Shikon still didn't look up but said," Sorry but this isn't my day off and kimaza I'll speak with him later...." This time Serenity sighed and shook her head   
at the girls. They walked away to talk about something.Looking back at Shikon the girls started to talk about stuff.   
  
"Shikon's not giveing in"  
  
"You think! She's way to stubborn to give in"  
  
"But she's doing it for a good reason..."  
  
"Yeah her home...."  
  
"But we still have to make her play in the water for a little while! "  
  
They nodded and then they heard a scream behind them and they looked behind them to see Shikon getting picked up from Malik. "MALIK ISHTAR LET ME   
DOWN NOW!", she screamed. Everybody watched him walk towards the water with Shikon in his arms. "MALIK! Let me down!" Malik just kept walking. Shikon struggled   
some more. " Now Shikon I'm not going to wait any longer to harrass you! I'm getting to bored!",He said. Shikon looked at him in shock."NANI! No! Let me down now Ishtar   
I command you to let me down now MALIK!" Everybody just stared at the couple walking near the water (or in Shikons case cared to the water) Shikon got down by   
herself and ran for it. Malik chased after her and grabed her again picking her up and walking back to the water.  
  
"Oh my god! come on let's go to the water!",said a excited Serenity. The others nodded and headed to the water. They splashed in the water and started a water   
fight. Malik got to the tip of the water then started to walk in. Shikon looked down at the water and stoped struggleing. "No! No! No! Don't you dare that water is cold! No!",  
she said hugging Malik's neck still looking down at the water. Malik blushed diffreant shades of red at this but hid his little filrting problem. When the water reached a few   
inches above his knees he stoped. He grined. She looked back at Malik and saw his grin. There faces were almost touching and Shikon blushed but then came out of her   
trance. "Malik! Let me down!",she yelled. "What ever you say Princess...",he said lowering her down nearly in the water. Shikon Jumped up to Malik's hands and yelled,  
"NO DON'T PUT ME DOWN! DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" She was hanging on him that she is like attached to him. Malik couldn't pull her off so he thought and grined.   
Shikon looked at him and frowned. Then she said,"You don't dare!" He nodded and he walked more deeper to the water. When it touched Shikon's skin she shook and   
said," That is cold Malik don't you dare put me down in the water!" "Oh no I'm not going to do that to my Princess....." She had a confused face on and she then gazed   
in a awe look into his bule eyes.  
  
When she was done aweing over Malik's eyes she looked down at the water and saw the clear watery surface. Not seeing Malik's evil grin he fell into the water   
with Shikon still in his arms.   
  
Shikon turned to Malik under the watery surface and saw him blury because of her eye sight in the water. Even though malik can't see Shikon he knew she was   
stareing at him. Shikon looked lifeless under water when she stared at Malik with her chestnut brown eyes. She image what Malik looked like in her head and then closed   
her eyes. Malik grabed hold of Shikon and Shikon opened her eyes again then Malik pulled her to the top of the clear surfaced water.  
  
Shikon rubbed her eyes to get the liquid out her eyes. When she did she looked over at Malik and saw him stareing at her. "Why did you stare at me Shikon?"  
,he said in a soft tone. Shikon looked down into the clear crystal water. Watching her feet dangle she looked up at him and said," I don't know...I really don't.." malik   
looked at her with a blank face but then Kimaza yelled,"Shikon-san! come on!" Shikon took her gaze away from malik and looked over at Kimaza that was waveing his   
hands in the air. She looked back at malik and then started to swim till she could touch the ground. Disappointed Malik watched her swam away. Then he followed with   
a thought in his mind.  
  
Shikon stood in the water and Kimaza walked over to her. "would you like to talk with me?",he said with a wink. Shikon blushed and nodded. So Kimaza grabed   
her hand and pulled her to shore. Malik watched jealously and splashed the water. "Hey!", said a voice from the left of him. Looking over he saw Isis all wet. "Brother! your   
going to die!" So Isis splashed him but missed and hit Tea. "Arg! Isis your going down!" Isis started to run to shore and Tea splashed Isis but some water got onto Seto.   
"Tea! Now I'm soaking wet!" Tea giggled."Well aren't you suppose to you are in the water." Seto splashed Tea and some water hit Malik. "Hey!" Then there was a water  
fight and then the rest of the gang joined in except Shikon and Kimaza.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon watched from the shore and she giggled. "Those friends of mine know how to have fun...." Kimaza was to busy stareing at Shikon to notice. She looked   
over at him and saw his chocolate brown eyes. She blushed a bit but said,"So what do you want to talk about?" Kimaza just stared at her and then he closed his eyes   
and said,"Shikon-chan...?" He opened his eyes.   
  
"y-yes?"  
  
"I...I have something to tell you.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-I.....I...."  
  
She giggled  
  
"er....let me....make..it simply..."  
  
He leaned closed to her and kissed her. Shikon suprised but didn't return the kiss. Kimaza then pulled her closer and he started to kiss her passonality. Shikon   
couldn't take it anymore and finally gave up and returned the kiss by putting her arms around Kimaza's neck.  
  
In the water Malik looked over and saw them kissing. He got jealous and started to splash the water-hard. "Hey Brother quit your wetting us to much!",yelled Isis.   
Tea ran over to Seto and hid behind him. "tea?!", he yelled. "Protect me to much water!",she said playfully. Seto turned around and tackled her down under water and then   
kissed her passonality. They came back up on top of the water and started to run to shore. 'That jackass kimaza I should stick a stick up where the sun don't shine!'   
Then he fell backward into the water and was undern the water surface. He opened his eyes and watched the water sparkle above him. He didn't notice he was sinking   
and just watched the sparkleing water above him.' I love her?I love her not?' Then he closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he saw someone blury coming towards him. His vision was getting black when he noticed he was swept away by the currents   
into the deeper end of the sea. He was at the bottom on the watery sand he couldn't move because he lost all his strenght from letting out all his anger and from loseing   
the air in his body. The person finally reached him and he finally saw the figure......it was a girl. ' Is this my guardian angel coming to take me away to the heaven light?'   
He then blinked. The young girl grabed hold of Malik and pulled him to the surface.  
  
Reaching to the top Malik Breathed in. He rubbed his eyes from the water and his vision came back. He looked over at the young girl. "Shikon?!",he said suprised.   
Shikon shushed him by putting her finger on his mouth. "shhhh you need your rest you just sat at the bottom of the sea or just the bottom of the watery sand",she smiled.  
"Just leave everything to me and I'll bring you back to shore." He just nodded and held onto her. She started swiming and avoided the waves that washed aganist them.  
  
She helped Malik out the water and set him down on the beach towel laied neatly on the ground under the big umbrella. The others ran over to Malik and all of   
them started to talk to him.Isis came up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Brother! Your ok! Your ok!"  
  
"Isis he's just fine I saved him! Now will you please stop squeezeing the crap out of him?"  
  
Isis let go and started to hug Shikon  
  
"Thank you so much! Shikon you saved him!"  
  
"Yeah Shikon Your so brave!"  
  
"aw...it was nothing"  
  
"I could have of did that!"  
  
"Yeah right Koinu! You couldn't do that even if you tried!"  
  
"Why I oughta-"  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Sorry Serenity he just gets on my fucking nerves!"  
  
"Leave Seto alone Joey!"  
  
"Tea! who's side are you on!"  
  
"Seto's of course!"  
  
"Joey please calm down!"  
  
"Mai I'm not leting Kaiba get away with this!"  
  
"Joey!" "Joey!" (A.N. Serenity and Mai said Joey at the same time)  
  
"I'm going t-"  
  
"YOU GUYS BE QUIET!"  
  
Everybody looked over at Shikon who looked as serouis as before. "You guys! malik nedds his rest he just sank at the bottom of the sea and he's still alittle   
dizzy and tried so will you please leave!",she said almost yelling. The others nodded and walked off to do more activitys on the beach. Malik was stareing at Shikon   
as she watched the others walk away from them. "Shikon?",he said in a wisper. Shikon turned to him and gave him one of her special smiles again. "Yes?",she said   
calmly pushing him slowly down onto the blanket. " Um....can you tell me what happened?",he said closeing his eyes. She wispered softly soothing him," I tell you   
this is what happened...."  
  
*flashback*  
Malik just fell into the water and didn't come up. Everybody got to the shore and looked back seeing no Malik Ishtar. "Oh my god! Where's Malik!",yelled his   
sister,Isis. Shikon broke the kiss when she heard that. Worried she broke from Kimaza's grip and ran over to Isis. "What happened! Where's Malik?!",Shikon yelled.   
"I don't know I don't know I'm so worried where can he be?!",panicked Isis. The other girls came and tried to calm her. Serenity looked over at the boys. "One of you   
must go find him Please!",she said in concern. "No way I'm not going out back there with that insane thing you call a person!",yelled Joey pointing out at the water.   
The other guys nodded except Bakura. Tea turned to bakura."will you do it? Please Bakura!", she pouted. " ^_^;...um...sorry Tea but I er....can't because I'm not that   
strong and er...I wouldn't be able to carry him back....",he said afraid. "Oh no where is my brother please someone find him! *crys*." Shikon looked over at the water   
and said,"Fine! if you stupid boys won't go I'll go!"  
  
She started to run into the water and then dived in after takeing a big breath. She swam near the surface of the water till she spoted a human body shape. she   
smiled and swam to it. She swam quickly and then grabed the body reconizeing it as malik. Pulling him to the surface then swam back to shore.  
  
*flashback end*  
  
"So that's what happened...",Shikon finished. Malik looked at her suprised and then started laughing. Shikon got really angry and yelled,"What's so funny!" Malik   
wiped the tears away and then he said,"J-Joey.....Scared of going into the water with me!" He laughed more. Shikon confused she looked out at the clear crystal water.   
'Malik is hopeless' She closed her eyes and pushed out Malik's laughter at Joey and just listened to the wind blow.   
  
Malik finally stoped laughing when he saw Shikon close her eyes. 'Is she sleeping?' He then moved closer and was in front of her. He blinked a few times. Shikon   
opened her eyes. Suprised she yelled.   
  
Now Shikon was laying her back on the blanket frightened. Hearing a laughter she got up very fast and was in front of Malik's face. Malik stoped laughing. Just a   
few inchs away Shikon sat there looking into Malik's light bule eyes. Malik stared into Shikon's hazelnut eyes. When he looks into her eyes he always gets that knot in   
his stomach. 'I never got this nervouis feeling before when I'm around her.....but why now?' Shikon moved closer and Malik followed. They were about to kiss but Shikon   
pulled back. "Ow!",She said looking down at her hand. Her hand was now wraped in waterproof bandages. Malik looked down at her hand also. She lifted her hand and   
said,"I probley hurt myself when I was leaning closer to y-" She stoped in mid sentence and blushed diffreant shades of red. Looking away she said,"Never mind I-I better   
go finish my work.." She picked herslef up holding her hand in her other and running from Malik to go get attached to her labtop again.   
  
Disappointed Malik watched her run away and then layed down on the blanket to take a quick nap. Shikon sat down in front of her labtop and started to get lost   
in her work.  
  
*dream*   
Malik was sinking deep into the ocean. Looking around him he thought he was going to die so he closed his eyes. He floated slowly down into the dark cold   
ocean. He started to hear a song in his head. it was a sweet melody. A young girl appeared in his mind and she was humming a tune. She was in shadows and all   
Malik could see was her shiny long midnight black hair and her snowy pink colored lips also he could see her snowy white peach skin. She wore a uniform it was like   
there uniform but it was a dark bule suit with purple voilet bow around her neck and her skirt was the same color to. She had a purple ribbon takeing half her hair up in   
a small ponytail. she had her hands behind her back.  
  
Malik reached out to her but she stoped and looked very frightened. Malik was about to say somthing but then the girl ran away from him. "Wait come back!",He   
yelled but the girl disappeared. He shot opened his eyes and saw he was still floating slowly down into the ocean depth. He then saw a fish swiming to him. 'That's not a   
fish...' It came closer to him and it had a fish tail and it had a human body with long wavy red hair. She touched under his chin with the tip of her fingertips and kissed him   
lightly on the lips. Grabing him she swam him to the top.   
  
Now floating on top of the water Malik looked around and just saw the enchanted mermaid stareing happily at him. Her red hair (A.N. I mean like carrot top! not   
actually red red) was light curled and she had sea green eyes matching her flippers. "Who are you?", he said. The young mermaid smiled even more widely and said,  
"The question is who you are?.....and why your here...." Malik confused he looked at her strangely and he looked into her eyes and saw a reflection of someone but not   
him. He looked deeper into her green eyes and saw the image clearly it was that same girl with the long black hair. It was a scene. She was walking in the park at night   
and she got attacked by some men. Malik blinked and watched the scene again. A young man that looked older then him attacked the men and they were unconcious.   
He was talking to the young girl and she was frigtened. She flung herself at The young man and started crying. The young man put his arms around her. She then pushed   
back and looked carefully into the face of the young man. She gasped and steped back and she started to say something the young man reached out his hand but the   
girl was frigtened and ran into the dark night.  
  
Malik shocked and continued to watch the young man stand there. The young man turned around and started walking. Malik gasped and said,"T-That's...." The   
red haired mermaid nodded and the scene faded. "That's........me....(A.N. *Gasp* suprised?)...But why am I there?" The mermaid frowned at him and said,"Who are you?   
Why are you here?" Malik blinked a couple times and started saying," I....I don't know...."  
  
"Yes you do...just think...."  
  
He frowned  
  
"But I can't! Can't you see that! I don't know!"  
  
She closed her eyes  
  
"Malik Ishtar what do you see in me?"  
  
Malik started at her and she opened her eyes smileing at her  
  
"I...I see....Shikon...."  
  
"Do you see her in me or do you see her in my eyes"  
  
"I see her in your eyes...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because....your....telling me....something I must do...."  
  
She nodded  
  
"Just go and tell her she's waiting for you she has the same feeling for you and....she's going to leave soon...."  
  
She gave him one last glance and started to swim away from him."Wait! What do you mean she's going to leave soon!",he yelled. She turned and saw the   
confused face of the young man. "You'll see!",she yelled back."Oh and my name is Tsuki! I'm your guardain angel! Trust me she likes you!" She turned back around.   
"But wait! Your my guardain angel!" but it was to late she was gone. Malik stared in the direction where she lefted. he looked around him and saw he was lost at sea.   
Then a big tidal wave came up behind him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
*Dream ends*   
  
Malik shot open his eyes. He sat up and was breathing hard. It was around sunset and he looked over at the gang. They were playing another round of volleyball.   
Malik wiped the cold sweat away from his forehead. He looked around him. ' Good no tidal wave.....but what about my guardain angel?' He touched his lips. 'ok that felt   
real.......but does she......No it's just a dream! Yea it's just a dream! She doesn't like me and I don't like her!That's it!' He got up and was going to join his friends but when   
he passed by the small table there layed a silently sleeping Shikon. 'She looks beautiful laying there' He walked over to her and gently pulled her hair back behind her ear   
to get it out of her face. 'What am I saying?!......but she does....NO! This can't be!' He fought with his mind for awhile before giveing up and saying she is beautiful sleeping   
silently there.   
  
Shikon winched and she opened her eyes silghtly. Malik steped back from her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh my....did I fall asleep?",she said looking   
around. Then she looked at the time on her labtop."Oh my god! I still got work to do!",She said and started to type.Malik looked at her. 'She's been working to hard.....  
maybe I can get...' He looked over at Seto Kaiba. 'I doubt it would work because he doesn't know this stuff I bet!' He turned back to Shikon and looked over her shoulders   
to see what she was doing. "Don't you dare pick me up and throw me in the water again Ishtar!",she threatened him without looking at him. Malik grined.   
  
"Ishtar! I know what your going to do and if you do I'll....",She stoped in the middle of the sentence when she turned around. "Hello my sweet snowflake(A.N. I   
couldn't think of anything ok!)",said the deepdark voice of you guessed it.....Yami Malik. "I...er...Malik....",she stumbled over her words. He silent her with a kiss. Shikon   
closed her eyes and deepened to kiss.   
  
"Here Isis!",yelled Mai and passed the ball over to her. "and I.....",she spiked the ball over."GOT IT! WE WON!" All the girls cheered in glee. The boys groaned   
again for thier second lost to the girls at volleyball. "Girl's rule! Boy's drool!",teased the girls. Bakura was the score board(A.N. yep he was he held a prettyful sign in his   
hands and wrote down scores). "girls 20 boys 3",said the white haired boy. He looked up and saw 2 people in the distance. 'MALIK?! SHIKON?! KISSING!!!!!!!!' "it must   
be Yami Malik then because shikon would never kiss the regular Malik",he wispered to himself. "OH SHIT!",yelled Joey pointing over at Malik and Shikon."There kissing!"   
The others looked over and saw the 2 kissing deeply.   
  
They pulled apart and Shikon looked over at the gang and saw them all stareing at them. Shikon turned a crimson red and Yami M. followed. The others ran over   
and looked closely at Malik. They all sighed and frowned. "And I thought you were really kissing Malik....",sighed Serenity. "What?! I would never! Kiss that sad excuse   
for a man!",Shikon almost yelled. "What do you mean sad excuse for a man!" Shikon turned around and saw Malik standing there now.   
  
"AH! W-where's Yami M.?"  
  
"Back in his shadow room why?"  
  
"Bring him back!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Your mean!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG"  
  
Shikon jumped at Malik and tackled him to the ground. Shikon sat on him now and was going to lung at his neck but Malik was holding her wrist up from his   
neck. "A little to close don't you think?",he said grining. Shikon blushed a couple shades of red and tried to lung at him again. Now she had fire in her eyes. The other   
guys were going to pull Shikon off Malik but Malik gave them a I-can-handle-it glare. Malik sat right up and shikon fell backwards and was sitting on his legs with Malik   
still holding on her wrist. Trying to pull away she yelled,"Let go of me now Malik Ishtar!" He closed his eyes and said,"Ok" and he let go and let Shikon flying off onto   
the sand. She got up and rubbed her head. "Ow....that hurt" She gave a glare at the now standing Malik. He grined at her over his shoulder and said,"Come on guys   
let's go train" The guys nodded and walked with him.   
  
The girls were helping Shikon up. She brushed herself off and glared in the direction of where Malik was walking. "Oh I want to so kill him!",Shikon said turning   
back around and sitting back at her chair and started to type again. " How about I make some smoothies for us huh?",said Tea smileing happily."I'll help!",said Serenity   
cheerfully. "What you girls want?"  
  
"I'll have a strawberry!"  
  
"I'll have mango smoothie!"  
  
"What about you Shikon?"  
  
Shikon got out of her trance and looked over at her  
  
"huh? what?"  
  
"What kind of smoothie you want?"  
  
"I'll have a strawberry banana please"  
  
"Ok then come on Serenity let's go start makeing some smoothies!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They ran off to the car to get the stuff out of the cooler. Shikon continued to type and glued her eyes to the screen. Isis and Mai sat down at the table and   
started chating about stuff. Shikon didn't payattention just continued to type and think.' What is with Malik! He won't leave me alone!.......Because he loves you stupid!  
.....huh?.......he loves you stupid and you love him back!.......No I don't! Who are you!.......You of course!......no your not!......Fine I'm your concious so? what's the big   
deal?(A.N. I think I spelled that wrong ignore any misspelled words please!oh and hows my paragraphs? am I doing good?).......But....hey! How come you never came   
out before!........because..........Fine! be that way! and no I don't like him!.........yes you do you just don't know it!........but......no but's you like him and that's final!.......  
Ok ok! Maybe I do like him you don't have to yell!.......I'm going now call me if you need me!.......but how?......you'll see......' Shikon looked over at how many new duel   
monster cards she typed out. " 367.....I'll just type out a few more and I'm done...." She typed out the rest and closed her labtop. Putting it back in it's case she joined   
the other girls in thier talk.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Not far from where the girls were the boys were training. They had got the weights out of Joey's car and started training. Bakura was struggleing with the dumbell  
(A.N. -_-; imagine that...), Joey was arm wrestleing with Tristan on the mini table they brought, Seto and kimaza were praticeing there kung fu, Yugi was lifting small   
weights, and Malik was throwing/skiping heavy rocks across the water(A.N. Oh Shit! I wonder how he does that?!). "HA Joey I won again!",said the brown hair boy. The   
blonde head, Joey yelled,"I want a rematch!" So they did. "Oh my this weight is heavy I don't even know why I came along I could have stayed with the girls", said the   
english accent white haired boy, Bakura. " Keep your guard up Kimaza and watch for attacks from behind",said Seto about to punch him in the back but Kimaza blocked.  
"Your a great trainer!",said Kimaza(A.N. NO thier not being GAY!).   
  
Yugi lifted one at a time." Right....left.....right...left.....right...left.....ok I'm tried I'm going to take a break." So yugi droped the weights and sat down to rest. Malik   
on other hand was training by the water. He picked up a rock bigger then his own head and threw it across the water(A.N. Or in my case just threw it as far as it can go   
^_^). Malik looked out at the sunset. ' What was that dream telling me?..........Aibou?........yea?........why did you call me back in my soul room when I kissed   
Shikon-chan?...........*blushes* Because..........*grins*Oh I see!.........No I don't!.......yes you do just admit it!(A.N. don't you think it's weird how Malik's Yami can see   
him blushing and he can see him grinning?)...........GGGGRRRRRRRR Leave me alone!........fine!.........' Malik looked over at the others and saw they were training hard.   
"Maybe......I should.......No.....I shouldn't it's just going to be to embrassing.....",he wispered. So he took a walk across the sand.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" You'd think I'd leave you hanging? Well Me and the girls were talking about stuff,stuff,boys,boys,boys, and er.....well just stuff! I was thinking of Malik alot to....  
nope not Yami Malik just Malik.....strange it is to!.....I just couldn't get my mind off him so I started to talk about the dance coming up" "Hey girls! Have you heard about   
the dance at school? It's the chrismas dance!",Shikon said resting her chin on the palm of her hand on the table. "Oh Yeah! the Chrismas dance I can't wait till that! I   
heard there's going to be missletoe!(A.N. grrrrrr.....ignore any misspelled words.....*slaps herself for doing bad in english*)",said Mai excitedly. "Are you serious!",Isis said.   
Mai nodded. "So a missletoe huh?",said Shikon interested now and pushed Malik out of her mind.  
  
Tea and Serenity came back and sat down with the smoothies. "So what are you girls talking about? Boys I bet!",Tea said winking. "Nope, Were talking about   
the upcoming Chrismas dance!",Mai said.   
  
"Already! I didn't know the Chrismas ball was coming so soon!"  
  
"Yeah! And there's going to be missletoe!"  
  
"Are you serious! I'm going to force Seto under that missletoe!"  
  
"Tea! Seto would kiss you anyway! He's your boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah Tea he is!"  
  
"Well it would be more romantic under the missletoe!"  
  
"Oh my god tea all you talk about is Seto Seto Seto!"  
  
"Well all you talk about is Books books books and books Shikon!"  
  
"Hey I need to keep my grades up!"  
  
"But Shikon you need to have fun for once you need to go to that dance with us!"  
  
"But I won't have a date!"  
  
"Yes you will you have the choice of:"  
  
"Kimaza, Shadi..."  
  
"Bakura, and Malik!"  
  
"Yuck! Malik not a chance! He would never ask me for a dance for as long as he lived.....I'm not going to go.....by the ways I have work to do..."  
  
"You MUST go!"  
  
"We're not the 5 supremes with out you Shikon!" (A.N. -_-; Corny title huh?)  
  
All 4 girls pouted over to Shikon. Shikon took a sip of her soothie and smiled."Ok I'll go but I'm not going with a date! I'm just doing this for you guys...",she said   
smileing. "YEAH!",yelled the other four girls. Shikon smiled brightly at them.  
  
5 guys were passing by the beach and saw the 5 girls sitting at thier table. "Hey guys look what he caught....",said one of the guys. "What a lucky catch we got   
today 5 chicks in thier bathing suits",said the other guy. They walked over and surrounded the girls picking one. "Hey babes what cha doing?",said one of the guys. They   
girls looked at each other and looked at the guys. The 4 other girls were to scared to talk. Shikon rolled her eyes and said,"I'm sorry were you talking to us because I   
thought you were talking to each other." The 5 girls giggled at the thought. (A.N. Get it!.....-_-; oookkkk maybe not....)   
  
"Feisty little one aren't ya?"  
  
"For your information we're busy so you can leave and go play with yourselves..."  
  
"whoa...A hot, feisty, and big talk chick you are huh?"  
  
Shikon winched at the last thing he called her  
  
" And you call yourself a man?"  
  
"What are you talking about hottie?"  
  
Shikon siped at her drink  
  
' This guy doesn't give up huh?' "Didn't I tell you to go away and play with yourselves?"  
  
"Hotties like you shouldn't be hanging out here in the cold....how about I take you home and-"  
  
Shikon gave him a elbow into the stomach and yelled,"That's it! Quit calling me hottie,chick, and all those improper words! Just Leave us Alone!" The girls gasped.   
Shikon looked over and said,"What?" Mai leaned over and wispered,"You just hit the leader of the best street gang in town!" Shikon frowned and wispered,"Street gang or   
no They have no right t-" Shikon couldn't finish and was pulled back off the chair. The girls screamed why they watched Shikon get attacked by the gang.(A.N. No not like   
fight like "give me a kiss" sort of way.....^_^;) Shikon tried to get away from the leader but he just pinned her down to the sand. "Yes you would do just fine you could be   
tight to...." (A.N. Ok! Rapeing! Rapeing! Leave me alone!) Shikon struggled under his grip on her. "GET OFF YOU FREAKIN BITCH!!!!!" and she kicked him in the stomach   
and knocked him off.  
  
She got up but then was grabed by 2 of the other guys. Her glasses feel off onto the ground and she looked up at the leader. "Think you could get away? Well to   
bad little girl Your mine!",he said touching her face. Shikon spit into his face."Take that asshole!" The leader was wipeing off the spit yelling "My beautiful face!" The other   
girls were held down by the other 2. ' Oh no the girls I have to help them!' Shikon grined and grabed the other 2 guys wrist and them fliped them.  
  
Running towards the girls she kicked the other 2 and yelled,"RUN! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" The guys weren't knocked out and they started to gang up on   
Shikon.  
  
"SHIKON!"  
  
"RUN! I'LL BE OK!!!!!"  
  
"BUT...."  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
The girls looked concerned and then started to run in the direction where the boys were. "Hey come back here!!!",yelled one of the guys but the leader put up his   
hand."No....leave them we'll just take this one..." He looked over at the sweet looking girl with the bikini. "She'll do just fine....she'll be a great gift to Sakamota..." The   
young gang member gasped."Sakamota! Isn't he?" He nodded." My brother...."  
  
Shikon fought off the 3 guys till the other 2 joined and they pinned her down to the sand. "You'll never force me to do anything!" The leader just grined at her and   
slid his fingers down her neck and nearly to her chest but Shikon tried to bite him so her pulled away. "Why you little-" The guy was going to slap her and she closed her   
eyes tightly why her head was down.   
  
Shikon heard a hard punch that sounded like bricks breaking. She shot opened her eyes when she was released. "huh?",she said rubbing her wrist. She saw a   
tall dark figure in front of her and his back was to her. She smiled,"oh.....thank you sir" The figure faced her and she gasped. "MALIK!!!!",she said in a shock expersion.   
He kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Are you ok?",he said blushing silghtly. She did the same but nodded in a reply. She put her arms   
around his neck and he blushed more as she pressed her against him.   
  
All of a sudden Shikon grabed his shoulders and pushed herself up and makeing a frontflip over his shoulders pushing him into the sand. Shikon kicked the leader   
and he fell. "You won't gety away with this! AH!",he gaged when Shikon punched him into the stomach. He got up and started to run. The other guys left also.  
  
Shikon kneeled down holding her arm. ' ow....my arm it hurts' "Shikon are you ok! Shikon!" Shikon looked up but all came a blure. All she saw were people   
running towards her and then all turned black.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I wonder if she's going to be ok?"  
  
"Of course she is she tough like rock"  
  
"But she rescued us! We don't know if she's going to be ok!"  
  
"sshhhhhhh! she's sleeping still!"  
  
"aahhhh is Malik careing for Shi-"  
  
Shikon heard some punching in the backround  
  
'huh? Guys? Girls? Are you there?'  
  
Shikon winched. "Look I think she's wakeing up!" Shikon opened her eyes slightly. She held her head and moaned. "aaaahhhhh......ow..my head...." Her sight   
came clear and she saw Kimaza and the girls around her bed. "Why You! I'm going t-" Shikon heard the fighting and she sat up in her bed and looked down on the floor   
seeing Malik beating the crap out of Joey on the floor. "Are you ok Shikon-chan?",Kimaza said kissing her on the cheek. The girls gasped at her and smiled widely.   
Shikon smiled at Kimaza and kissed him back. "I'm fine....." he nodded and said,"I'll go chack on the others downstairs..." She nodded and he walked out. "Shikon!   
You never told me you were going out with the new boy!",Isis winked. "Oh no you got it all wrong!",she said defending herself.   
  
Malik stoped beating the crap out of Joey and listened. Joey sneaked out before Malik could start beating him up again. "Well you could say I'm going out with   
him he just didn't ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend yet......",Shikon said blushing. Shikon got out of bed and noticed she was still in her suit. "Now why did I agree   
to wear this again? Next time I going to wear my old suit....I'm going to change into some clothes..." She started to walk her bathroom.   
  
"Um....Shikon?"  
  
Shikon looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's your parents? Are they out somewhere?"  
  
She looked down at the ground.  
  
"T-there g-gone.........I'm going to take a shower instead please make yourself at home just don't go into the last door in the hall....."  
  
She then ran into the bathroom locking it. The girls looked at each other."Oh my gosh.....I didn't know her parents are dead.....she said they were alive.....",   
Serenity said. "We should go down stairs and make sure the boys don't trash the place.", Tea joked. They didn't know Malik hid under the bed and they just walked out.   
'So Shikon's parents are dead.......poor Shikon....I'm going to stay in here then.'   
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon let the shower water run aganist her body. The water flowed down her sliky black hair. She took the shampoo and put some in her hand to wash her hair.   
Rubbing the soup like shampoo deep in her hair she though. ' My parents?.....I didn't know what to say dad....mom.....oh I miss you so much....why did you have to go?'   
she rinsed her hair and watched the bubble soup draininto the ground. She started to space out and had tears in her eyes. They flowed down her cheeks flowed by soft   
rushing water on her face.'mama?papa?.......please come back.....Mom Dad! NO!' She droped to the floor of the shower and held her head in pain. "Mom Dad no....please   
come back please don't go away not again....please no...",she shook her head as the images of her parents dieing came flashing through her head." No.....I don't want   
to.....see....my parents die again!" Her mind blew up with images of them dieing and her going to see Pegasus.   
  
Images of Pegasus treating her badly and images of her new cousin Mrs. Pegasus dieing came into her mind. ' NO! COME BACK!! THERE ALL GONE!! DON'T   
LEAVE ME!!' Then a image of Pegasus laughing drove her crazy. She finally droped to the wet warm floor of the shower and was curled up in a ball.   
  
Shikon pulled her self together after she was done stareing at the wall spaceing out on the floor. She sat on the shower floor leting the water still run across her   
now smooth hair. She though for awhile and smiled. "They died for me.....I almost forgot they still love me and I still love them.....thier looking after me......yes they   
are...."   
  
She then finished her shower by pushing work in her mind. She though up new monsters and diffreant kind of items. She got out of the shower and dried her hair.   
She combed the damp wet hair and she wraped herself in the towel. She started to walk to the door so she could into her bed room so she can put some clothes on.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik sat on Shikon's bed and looked at all the diffreant pictures on the wall. Most of them had her as a 5 year old with a women with blonde hair and a pink   
dress. 'I wonder who that is I wonder if that's her mom...' He looked some more and saw a picture with a young Man and young Women with her. Malik walked over to   
it and looked at it. Malik gasped at the picture. It was Pegasus without the eye! and the same women with the same 5 year old. Malik looked across the rrom and saw   
a picture of a young girl. He walked over to that one and took a glimpse at it and turned around blushing fiercely.   
  
The young girl in the picture was Shikon herself she was 12 at this age and she was wearing a bule uniform that looked alot like a school uniform but had a name   
on it so it was a working uniform. It looked like thier school uniform except it was bule with a bit of white and it was a long dress that reached to her ankles.(A.N. Ok ok   
I'm a tomboy but I've been watching to many animes with uniforms and I've been watching my mom) Malik turned back around and stared at the girl with the long black   
hair. 'She looks like the girl in my dreams!' Some of the black wave hair was in a ponny tail in the back leaveing the rest fly through the graceful wind.Malik stared at the   
picture but heard the bathroom door start opening.  
  
To be continued......  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon:WHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!! I had to stop right there because the strory was getting to long! *crys*  
  
Pegasus:*hugs Shikon* Shikon don't cry I'm here for you.....I feel for you....and I love you!  
  
Shikon:*knocks Pegasus out with the mallet* don't touch me you fucking crossdressing boy that has a crush on me!  
  
Malik:That'll teach him! Oh and I'm looking foward in the next chapter because I want to know what the new girl is like forget that how big her chest are!  
  
Mimi:*Knocks the crap out of Malik* YOU SICK PERVERTED-  
  
Shikon:*grabs Mimi makeing sure she doesn't crush her boyfriend* HEY WHO WROTE THAT!  
  
*back of the story* guy:ah....er....not me!  
  
Shikon:Grrrrr....that's it I'm going to freaking kill you!!!!!!!!!! *Runs after him and knocks him with the hammer*  
  
guy:*goes into distances* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi:O.o  
  
Malik: X_X  
  
Shikon:Well I hope you liked this one! I'm sorry I'm haveing writer block right now soooo I might not be able to get the next story up by next month SORRY!!!!!!! PLZ   
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Back from the beach but troble ahead

Shikon:Hi! I'm back! I want to thank all reviewers! *Hugs all the reviewers out there*  
  
Malik:I wonder what happens?*Thinks nastly*  
  
Shikon:*Smacks Malik across the head* You stupid Hentai(Pervert)!  
  
Malik:*rubs head* OW! That hurt!  
  
Pegasus:*Comes out of nowhere and folds arms* You deserve it!  
  
Malik & Shikon:*Jumps back from him* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus:Looking for my cousin.....  
  
Shikon:O.o *Hids*  
  
Pegasus:Awwww.....come on Shikon-chan please come out I love you! I really do! I love you!!  
  
Shikon:*weird coldness around her*   
  
Malik:-_-;   
  
Shikon:*Jumps on Malik* Save me!  
  
Malik:*almost falls* O_O W-what?!  
  
Pegasus:*Is seen running away screaming like a girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Malik:*Looks behind him and sees...* O.O  
  
Ghost:OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoo!!!!  
  
Malik:*runs away with Shikon in his arms*  
  
Ghost:? oh well er......this is chapter 5 we hope you like it and Shikon does not own anything but herself, Kimaza, and others that are not in the show.*floats away*  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik stared at the door and watched it open sightly. Malik panics. 'Oh shit! where! Where! Where should I hide!' He looked around and paniced more. 'OH SHIT!!!!!   
NEED TO HIDE NEED TO HIDE!!!!!!'  
  
Shikon came ou the bathroom in her towel and walked across the room to her dresser. 'I wonder if the others are doing ok downstairs' She heard sounds in her   
room and she looked at her dresser before opening it. ' Oh no there's a killer in my room but where?' She looked at her dresser and opened it quickly. Looking inside she   
sighed. "Ok no killer in my dresser I must be imagining things. She got out her baggy pants out of the drawers on the bottom of the dresser and got a long shirt. She layed   
the items across her bed and jumped backwards onto the bed still in her towel. "OW" Shikon sat up. "What was that?"  
  
She looked around and then looked down at her bed.' Oh my god!' She moved to the edge of the bed and she started to lower head closer to the bottom of the   
bed. She was nervious.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Joey,Tristan, Kimaza, and Yugi were stareing at the TV blankly. Tea and the girls were talking about the Chrismas dance. Bakura and Seto were discussing   
about duel monsters. The girls chated happily about the dance.  
  
"Oh I can't wait!"  
  
"Yeah it's going to be great!"  
  
"I'm going to wear my special dress"  
  
"You mean that gold and white one with the sparkles on it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Your so lucky! that dress is the prettiest one I've seen!"  
  
"Yeah and you'll surely win the contest!"  
  
"Oh yeah have you heard there was going to be a King and Queen competition!"  
  
"Oh yes and the king and queen will dance under a spot light and kiss under the missletoe probley to!"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"Now I-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody looked up at the stairs. They heard screaming coming up there and then they heard a "Malik I'm going to kill you" They looked at each other and then   
went back doing what they were doing.(A.N. I'm so mean the guys won't even go up there to help Malik)  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon sat on the bed holding her blanket over her. "MALIK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!",she yelled. Malik had a embrassed blush on. "ah...I...er.......I   
didn't think you'd find me under there hehe" Shikon threw a shoe at him. It hit him across the face. "Malik out!",she yelled again. Malik turned around and didn't look."I   
won't leave....I'll just face the wall when your getting dressed...." He got hit with another shoe. "Stupid Hentai!" He still didn't leave but he rubbed his head. Shikon gave   
up and she made sure he was looking.  
  
She pulled on her pants and shrit why watching Malik carefully. "I'm done you can turn around now.....",she said in a softer voice. He turned around and saw her   
in some baggy pants and a white boy shrit. she brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. "Come on let's go down stairs.....",she said walking to the door. Malik followed   
her and they walked down stairs.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The others either chated or watched happily. Shikon walked down the stairs without looking at Malik. She got to the bottom and she looked at the others. "Hey   
guys I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves",she said smileing. Tea looked up at her and returned the smile. "Yeah your home is great but I want to know how come   
we can't go to that last door in the hall....", she said looking a little concern hopeing it's nothing bad. She shook her head and said no. Malik walked over to the guys   
stareing blankly at the TV. He waved his hand infront of each of them. ' hmm.....I wonder why they stare in space like that?.........' He walked up to Bakaru and Seto to   
join them in thier endless talk about Duel Monsters.   
  
Shikon got up after she sat down to talk. "Hey you guys want something to drink?"The girls all nodded and so did Malik,Seto, and Bakura. Shikon looked at the   
guys stareing at the TV Blankly. She hit them all in the head.   
  
"OW! Why you do that for!"  
  
"because-"  
  
"BECAUSE WHAT!!!!???"  
  
"Joey Tristan quit being mean you stoped her from saying anything"  
  
"Thanks Yugi.....do you guys want anything to drink?"  
  
"YOU STOPED US FOR THAT!!!!",joey choked because of his dry throat.  
  
"Um.....I'll have some"  
  
"Ok....."  
  
"And*cough* I'll*cough cough* have*cough cough cough* some to....*cough cough cough*"  
  
"um....ok....Joey"  
  
"me to!"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"Ok I'll get the drinks"  
  
So she walked into the Kitchen and disappeared through the doors. Malik watched her disappear and looked over to Seto and Bakura. "I'm going to be right   
back",he said getting up and walking to the kitchen door.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon was pouring soda into some cups that laid neatly across the counter. She was humming a famillar tune and didn't notice Malik come in the kitchen.   
" Sometimes I feel your not listening, sometimes I feel you don't understand, but I think I got thee answer, already know what your gonna say,......Cause I'm just a little   
girl you see, well thiers a hell of a life more to me, don't ever underestimate what I can do, don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be-",she sang softly. Malik sat on the chair   
near him and listened to the tune. "..You say I'm just a little girl just little girl haven't I compared what do I know what've I got to share, but thiers nothing in this world   
nothing in this world that could pull me down can't you hear me don't you understand, that I want to be myself I want to be the girl want to be the one that you can reley   
on,....." malik watched her as she put the cups on a tray. She turned around to go put the soda away. " Ah!",she almost droped the soda but held on. She gave him a   
evil glare."What are you doing here?",she asked roughly why walking over to the frige. "Oh I just came in here to hear you sing why?",he said getting up and walking   
over to Shikon.   
  
He leaned on the side of the frige watching Shikon put away the soda. She got up and saw Malik there. She frowned and closed the frige door shut. "Come on I   
really like your singing...",he said as she started to walk to the counter. She came to a quick stop and blushed crimson. "Why you stop in your tracks?",said a famillar   
voice. Shikon turned around quickly letting her soft black midnight hair fly over her face. Shikon stared at the now evil side of Malik. "M-malik-kun.....",she wispered. Malik   
walked slowly towards her. Shikon blushed and closed her eyes. ' My Malik.......my sweet Malik....' Shikon opened her eyes to find her head leaning on Malik's beating   
chest.  
  
Shikon looked up at him and stared into his deep blue orbs. She felt like she was going to fall asleep. ' why do I feel so tried?' Her eyes closed slightly and she   
drifted off to sleep. Malik picked her up and cared her to a chair setting her down on the chair he stared at her. Gently he brushed her hair out of her face. "You've been   
fooled Shikon-chan it was me all along...." He walked over to where the drinks were. Picking them up he took one last look at the sleeping girl and walked out back into   
the liveing room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik walked in silently setting the tray down on the table. Serenity grabed a drink off the tray and said,"Oh god I was so thristy from all that talking!" and she   
drank her cup. the others did the same. Isis looked over at Malik and said,"Hey brother where's Shikon?"   
  
"She's still in the kitchen"  
  
"How come she didn't come out with you?"  
  
"Because she was doing something"  
  
"Oh...what?"  
  
"Will you just shut up already sis!"  
  
"Fine.....can you at least make yourself useful and tell her to come out"  
  
"She can't she said she was going to take a nap up stairs so she's going to take the kitchen stairs up to her room..."  
  
"ok then"  
  
Isis went back talking with the girls. Malik looked at them in a weird looking way. ' I never understand girls thier so..so I don't know! thier just weird!..........You'll   
understand them soon aibou.........what do you want?.........oh I'm just bored so I decided to talk to you.....ookk' He started to walk back to the kitchen. 'What do you want   
anyway?.............I want to know why you don't like her?..........I don't know what your talking about?........you know who!.........who? Shikon?...........you are hopeless   
huh?...........hey! I am not hopeless! and I have my reasons why I don't like her!.............one because you like her two because you like her and three bec-......SHUT UP!!!!   
I do not like so there!!!!.......ok then but I know you do aibou.....'   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shikon slept silently on the chair. Malik walked in and looked at her again. He walked over and picked her up. She shuffled just a bit in his arms and finally made   
herself comfy by laying her head aganist Malik's chest. Malik blushed a crimson. " Shikon.....",he wispered. She winched but didn't wake up. Malik almost had a panic   
attack when he thought she was going to wake.  
  
He carried her up stairs and set her down on her bed. Pulling the covers over her he then sat down on the side of the soft bed. He glanced over at Shikon and then   
took his eyes to the floor. ' Why don't I like her?........the question is Why do you like her!.......Yami M.!!!!!!!......what just trying to help I'll leave you to your happy thoughts   
now.............ok..that was freaky.....but he's right why do I like her?' He took another glance at her but didn't stop looking at the angelic girl. Her soft skin was pokeing out   
with the beautiful complexion she had. He stood up and walked over to her. He looked at her soft lips and started to blush wildly. He couldn't help it so with out thinking he   
leaned toward her and kissed her gently on the lips. He then walked to the door giveing one last glance at the sleeping beauty on the bed as he exited out of the room.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Where am I?" The girl that had short black hair walked around in the dark room. She then saw a light. She ran towards the light and stoped right in front of it.   
"What's this?",the girl named Shikon said. It was a white lighted up window floating it front of her. "Why is this here?",she said. She touched it and a image started to   
come. "huh?" The Image came clear and she gasped at the sight.  
  
"Class this is our new student Shikon Jewel"  
  
"Hello nice to meet you all"  
  
"Please do tell us more about yourself before you sit down..."  
  
"Yes sensei.......I love reading books and I enjoy playing sports"  
  
"Thank you Ms. Jewel you are going to be seated hmm......over by Ms. Wheeler"  
  
"Yes mame..."  
  
Shikon saw herself when she first came to school. She stared at the scene that continued till the part after class.  
  
"Ow....hey!"  
  
"so you like reading huh?"  
  
"yeah so?"  
  
"Well then I'll call you form now on Bookworm!"  
  
"Hey that's not fair! You you...you sad excuse for a student!!!"  
  
"Why you.......hm.....I not going to waste my time on you bookworm"  
  
She watched Malik walk away leaveing her all alone in the halls. She had walked down the hall to where her locker was. She opened it and placed a couple of   
books inside. She sighed and opened her backpack looking for something. "Oh god where is it?" Then a pen flew out and rolled across the hall breaking the silents. She   
looked up at her pen and saw it get picked up she looked up at the man standing there. It was a white haired boy with the most prettiest brown eyes. "Miss you droped   
this",he said handing her the pen. He had a accent that she just loved because it matched him prefectly. She blushed and picked up the pen from his hand.   
  
"T-thank you......"  
  
"You Welcome...."  
  
"um.....my name is Shikon"  
  
"My name is Bakura"  
  
"um.....I love your accent....um...it's you"  
  
"You think so I thought it was stupid"  
  
"Oh no! It's really cool and I....well....I like it"  
  
"Thanks Shikon-chan"  
  
She blushed  
  
"How about I walk you home ok?"  
  
She nodded. " oh my I forgot I was looking for something hold on",she said digging through her backpack again. She pulled out notebook and put it in her locker.   
She closed her locker and zipped her backpack up. "ok I'm ready to go!",she said cheerfully and grabed his hand dragging him to the entrance.  
  
' Me....and my ex.....Bakura' Shikon blushed at the thought. The 2 couples ran in the now loud hall. They stopped in front of the entrance. Shikon looked up at   
Bakura.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
He looked down at her "yes?"  
  
"I want you to know.....thank you..."  
  
"for what?"  
  
"for walking me home.....nobody likes me"  
  
"Why you say that? I like you..."  
  
"Well peop-....wait....you like me?"  
  
"yeah your a very nice person"  
  
She blushed  
  
"Come on"  
  
She nodded and started walking beside him in a quiet manner. Most of the time they walked quietly. Bakura looked at the corner of his eye seeing Shikon looking   
down at the ground. ' Aibou why don't you make your move?......what!?......You like her right?.......how the hell did you know?!........Yami senses.......I'll help you!......huh?!'   
Before he knew it his hand touched something soft and his hand griped it gently. Looking down he almost jumped because his hand was holding onto Shikon's. Shikon   
was shocked by the touch and looked up at Bakura. She blushed a couple shades of a crimson red. He followed as they stoped in thier tracks.  
  
Shikon didn't know who was blushing more her or him. She was stareing into his deep brown eyes. She came out of her trance that felt like forever. "Oh um.....  
were here",as she said still holding his hand. Bakura looked at the house that was 2 storys high and then looked back at her and smiled. "Let's go in,"He said dragging   
her to her front door.   
  
They were still holding hands as they stopped in front of her door. She let go of his hand and started to dig threw her pocket for her key. She finally found her key   
and unlocked the door. Opening the door she turned around to see Bakura and his silver hair. " Thank you for walking me home Bakura-kun.....",she said blushing. He   
smiled and shook his head. "No thank you for giveing me the chance to" She giggled and looked into his eyes. Bakura grabbed her hand again and pulled her close to   
him and before he knew it he was pressing his lips aganist a girl he just met. They pulled away for air and Shikon smiled.   
  
"Shikon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"yes....ok..."  
  
"Then I'll pick you up this friday at 6pm ok?"  
  
"ok...."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
He gave her one last kiss and left. The image started to fade. "No don't go!",Shikon screamed as the image disappeared in front of her. ' Bakura......NO! I don't   
have feeling for him anymore....and he doesn't love me anymore...' Shikon stood up and said to her self she didn't like him anymore and that now she had someone else   
in mind. She continued to walk in the never ending darkness.   
  
After awhile she stoped in her tracks and saw another image she ran to it. 'huh?......the library....' She saw Malik wondering around in the library. "this looks   
famillar but how...",she asked with curiousty taking over her. Then it happened she saw herself flung herself at Malik and kissed him. Shikon went bigged eyed. The   
image froze there. She blushed furiously at the sight of her kissing Malik Ishtar. Images of her and him were popping around her with diffreant scenes in each of them.  
  
"So many events....how could this happen!",She questioned herself. "You love him that's why...",The voice of a girl echoed as the images faded around her. It   
was dark and the only light was her herself. Then a girl came from the shadows and said,"You love him and your head can't take it anymore..." Shikon stared at the   
young girl in the shadows with long black hair and a uniform like hers except it was bule and purple. She had a ribbon in her hair and her face a shaded by the darkness.   
"Who are you?", Shikon said. "You know who I am Shikon" She looked at her strangely and then she steped out of the shadows that blocked the face of the stranger.   
Shikon gasped at the sight of who it was. "Y-your.......me....."  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik was sitting on a single couch as he thought of many of things. His mind hurted because of all the thoughts that blocked his way back to realty but he   
didn't care. What really interested his mind was the kiss he gave to Shikon. ' Why?...........because........because what though?.........that's for you to find out Aibou..........  
but...........you'll find out soon Aibou...I know it...........yami?...*no answer*...Yami?.....*still no answer*...guess he left me alone....*sighs*'  
  
"Malik?"  
  
' I still don't know why...'  
  
"Malik?"  
  
'Can it be that I do like her?'  
  
"Malik!"  
  
'No it's not like....it's love....'  
  
"MALIK!!!"  
  
Malik nearly fell out of the single couch. He looked up at the angry looking Tea. "Malik didn't you hear me!?",she said yelling at him. "What?",he said   
confuseingly. " Go check on Shikon!" Malik looked at her and finally nodded. Getting up he headed upstairs.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"So I do love him huh?"  
  
"yes......your going to be me when you grow up Shikon"  
  
"but what if my future chages?"  
  
"It won't unless you force it to..."  
  
"So my life when I grow up will be like yours?"  
  
"No it is your life I'm just a image of your imagnation"  
  
"So My life can't be revealed truthfully is what your saying?"  
  
"Yes I can't tell you what will happen but now I must go"  
  
"But why! Don't go!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll always be with you I am you you know"  
  
And with that she vanished leaveing her all alone. Shikon thought about what she had said and told to her and said to herself. "I'm going to change my future!   
and nobody can stop me!" She saw a white light and walked to it. It was a door she opened the door and said,"I am Shikon Jewel and I'm not afraid to chose my choices"   
And she walked through the doorway. The blinding light swallowed her up.  
  
*Dream ends*  
  
Shikon's eyes opened slightly and she saw ther ceiling and started to think. ' I wonder if that is true?' She sat up in her bed and finally remembered the event that   
happened in the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! Malik I'm going to kill you.....",she said furious. "You are, are you?" Shikon turned her head towards her right and saw Malik   
leaning on the wall by her door. "Malik Ishtar! I'm going to strangle you till your good and dead!", she said getting out of bed and started to walk towards him. Malik kept   
his cool and just grined at her. "My love please do be gently...." Shikon froze in her tracks with her hands out streched about to grab his neck. She blushed furiously and   
then put her hands down then went to her bed to sit down. Malik grined evily at her as she sat down and started to brush her hair.  
  
Malik went and sat down next to her. "Now my angel will did you have a good dream?",he said leaning close to her. She leaned back and moved away from him   
makeing space between them. "Have you gone nuts?!",she said makeing a disgusted face at him. He moved closer to her. "Nuts for you my sweet",he said leaning closer   
to her face. Her complextion was beautiful with the skin of soft silk. "M-malik?w-what a-are y-you doing?",she said and fell back down on her bed. Malik went over her and   
grined down at her. "nothing special my sweet", he said leaning close to her and kissed her neck. She moaned at the feeling. "You like it?",As he kissed her neck again   
but in a diffreant spot. She moaned again. ' What is with Malik today! he is fucking kissing me! and passonatily to!' He slowly planted kisses up her neck and up to her   
face. She moaned more untill he stoped. " My little slave likeing it?", he said teaseingly. "I'm not your slave! You freakin Hentai! Now get the fuck off me you freakin   
asshole!" She said yelling straight in his face. (A.N. ok I need reviews to see if I should make this pg-13 or higher...ok! hey you know those "yeah that's me along time   
ago er....blahblahblahblahblah" you know? Sorry I've been caught up that I forgot to put some in I'll put some in this chapter I hope for instants here......)   
  
"Ok I was freakin scared then he was kissing me passonatily he would usual trying to get the best of me! I think he's doing that on purpose! just to annoy me!"   
Shikon looked into his light bule orbs and was aweing all over them she couldn't pull away. There was something about them that gave her the chills. He was leaning   
closer to her. Shikon finally pulled away and pushed him off. Malik fell onto the floor with a thump.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The others heard a thump downstairs. They all look at each other then looked up at the ceiling. "What was that?" Isis looked down at her cup and just watched it   
swirl around. "Probley just my brother getting beat to a bloody plup....." Everybody stared at Isis with big eyes then they looked up at the ceiling again.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Malik was rubbing his head furiously because of the pain that beated through out his head. "ooowwwwww...." A shadow went over him and he looked up to see a   
furious angry looking Shikon. "You!",she pointed. "What do you think you were doing!!!!" Malik looked frightened. "Ok I think I was over doing that part for some reason but   
hey that's what teens do right?....right?" Shikon's face softened as she kneeled down next to him. She watched his light bule orbs as she had a frown on. ' Shikon's acting   
weird now....' Malik stayed still afraid that if he moved he would get into a trap.  
  
Shikon stared deep into his bule eyes and then started to pierce daggers into him. Malik couldn't pull away from the deep stare. It's like they were chained   
together and they couldn't get away. Shikon leaned close to his face. She was a few centimeters away from him. " Why?....",she wispered. "w-what?", Malik said not   
blinking. She closed her eyes and pulled away. "Why did you do that....",she asked rather calm. Malik stared at her confused. " Why did you kiss me?",She asked   
again opening her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks.   
  
"I....I..."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"ah...I..I don't know..."  
  
"Why did you have to kiss me!?!"  
  
" I...."  
  
"WHY!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!! OK!"  
  
Shikon was shocked at the answer. There was a long silents. Shikon stood up and walked over to her mirror. She sat down in front of it and started brushing her   
hair. Malik looked over at her. He got up and sat on the bed. "I really don't know.......if I'm correct Yami M. took over me and just started kissing you passonatily I......I   
couldn't help it but sit there and watch......he made it think it was really me.....you know how evil he can get..." Shikon just nodded and continued to brush her hair. Malik   
looked over at her and saw the sad figure stareing down in space and didn't look in the mirror at all. "Are you mad?" She shook her head.   
  
"Um....Shikon...."  
  
"Yes?",she said quietly replying  
  
"um......can you sing for me?"  
  
Shikon stoped brushing and looked over at him shocked. She saw a playful smile on his face. "please....",he said sweetly. She gave him another one of those   
special smiles and nodded. " When ever I sing my songs, on the stage on my own, When ever I say my words, wishing they would be heard,.....", she sang softly why   
she started to style her hair. " I saw you smileing at me, Was it real or just my fantasy, You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar,....." Malik admired her   
singing. ' This song sounds famillar......' (A.N. Think back in chapter 2 if you remember) " My last night here for you, Same old songs just once more, My last night here   
with you? Maybe yes maybe no, I kind of like it your way, How you shyly place your eyes on me, But did you ever know, that I had mine on you,...",she sang gracefully.   
Malik layed on the bed and thought more about the song. ' How does this song sound famillar?' He shut his eyes. " Darling so there you are,with that look on your face,   
as if your never hurt, as if your never down, let me be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then you are no dreamer,.....",She sang and then   
she started to hum part of the song where there was no words. ' Her voice is lovely.......why doesn't she just get a career in singing?.......but there's somthing with this   
song that I don't know of.......' "So let me come to you, Close as I want to be, Close enough for me, To feel your heart beating fast, and stay there as I whisper How I love   
your peaceful eyes on me, did you ever know, That I had mine on you,....." She continued. ' Her voice that song.......I've heard it somewhere.......but where?' "Darling, so   
share with me, Your love if you have enough, Your tears if you're holding back, Or pain if that's what it is, How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice,   
Just reach me out then, You will know that you're not dreaming,....", Shw gracefully sang as she styled her hair in the right place. She looked over at Malik laying on the   
bed with his eyes closed. "Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face, as if your never hurt, as if your never down, Shall I be the one for you, Who pinches you   
softly but sure, If frown is shown then, I will know That you are no dreamer....",She finished.  
  
Malik layed there with his eyes closed. Shikon finished styleing her hair and got up to walk to the door. She put her hand on the door knob."Where are you   
going?" She turned around to see Malik wide awake. "I thought you were asleep!",she said suprised by his acting. He shrugged.   
  
"Remember I'm a good actor...."  
  
"Well so am I!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Malik!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm sorry!.....huh?"  
  
He finally noticed what Shikon looked like. She had 2 little chinese buns on each side of her head with 2 neatly braided pigtails attached to the bottom of her 2   
neatly circled chinese buns. Malik stared shocked as images flickered through his head. ' That girl!' A image of the girl in his dream flickered throught his head. ' That   
song' Another image flickered through his head with the same girl holding out her hand to him. ' That voice! ' The image of the girl with the cute chinese buns with pigtails   
attached to the bottom flickered once more with him kissing her gently. ' That girl was.....Shikon....' Shikon looked at him weirdly. "Malik, are you ok?", she asked a little   
concerned. Malik Stared at her beauty and then he remembered what happened. ' He grabed her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her gently ' His eyes   
widened at the sight of her.  
  
He stood up and walked close to her as images of his dream flashed in his head. "Malik?...",she said concerned. He gently grabed her hand and looked at it   
then looked at her. She stared deep into his eyes. ' Somethings wrong' She just kept stareing deep into his eyes to his heart. He pulled her closer to him and kissed   
her gently. Holding her tight afraid she might fall again he kissed her deeply. She was suprised. With her hand in his hand and his other hand around her waist. She   
closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. ' What am I doing?!......Kissing him?.........No! I'm not suppose to!! Please make it stop!............He loves you you love him   
now will you just shut it!.........but I can't I don't love him and I don't want to love him he's such a perve and a bastard!!.......God help me make him let go!.........just leave   
it!.......NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!' Then her thoughts broke and she pushed away from him.   
  
He them snaped back to reality. "WHAT THE HELL?!!",he yelled as he wiped his mouth with his sleve. He looked once again at Shikon and frowned deeply.   
"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I kissed you!" She looked at him frowning as well. "Let's just pretend it never happened..." He nodded and they just forgot about it. They   
walked down stairs.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everybody was outside doing something. Shikon sat on the couch and just stared at the wall. Malik leaned on the wall. Tea,"Hey why the down face Shikon?"   
She looked over at the girls and just sighed deeply. "It's nothing really",she said getting up. "where are you going?",Serenity said. Shikon looked at them and smiled   
weakly and said," I'm going to go check the mail. Then she went outside. She walked to the mail box and took the mail out. She searched through her mail till something   
caught her eyes. She looked at the gold letters on it and smiled widely. Ripping it open she read it :  
  
Dear Ms. Shikon Jewel,  
  
You have been excepted into Florida's academey of Singing and Acting! We are hoping you come and be ready for the work. You will be liveing here with us for 3   
years. The Tickets are inclosed inside this envelope and you leave right after Chrismas in the morning. We would have thought you would be with your friends and family   
for Chrismas. So Merry Chrismas and have a happy new year! We will be waiting for you!  
  
Florida's Academey of Singing & Acting  
  
Shikon almost droped the letter when she finished reading it. She re read it and re read it as each word stayed in her head forgeting about the past event. She   
rushed inside. "GUYS GUESS WHAT!!!" Everybody jumped and looked at Shikon. " I'm Going to the Academey! I made it! I'm going to Sing! Yes Yes Yes!!!! I'm going to   
Florida!!!" All the girls ran over to her. " Wow!! Your going I can't believe it! I can't wait!",Tea said. " Oh my god I'm so proud of you!!",Isis said. "Your going to sing! Oh I   
would love to be the star!",Mai said. "But......doesn't that mean you have to go to America?",Serenity said sadly. All the girls smiles saddened. " I never thought about   
that.......3 years in America......",Shikon said sadly. "Well when are you leaving?", Tea asked. " The day after Chrismas Tea That's after the chrismas ball......in the   
morning...." All the girls sadly started crying. "But we won't see you you for 3 years it's like loseing a family member...",Tea said. The other girls started to cry as Shikon's   
tears flowed down slowly. "It's going to be ok...I promise! I know it's going to be ok! I'm going to be with you always! and by the way I don't have to go.....",she said sadly.   
"Oh No! You can't do that! It's your dream to become a singer!",Isis said. "Thanks girls your the best!",She hugged them."The Chrismas dance is tomorrow and well do   
you girls have dates?"   
  
Tea raised her hand."Mine is Seto!" The other girls stayed silent. Joey walked over. "Hey Mai! go with me to the chrismas dance?" Mai blushed and nodded.   
Tristan stood next to Isis. "Can you go with me Isis?" She gaged. "Of course not!" Tristan gloomed in the corner. Yami came out and asked Isis and she said yes.   
Serenity walked over to Tristan. "I'll go with you Tristan!" Tristan jumped up and huged Serenity. Shikon smiled. "I guess I'm the only one with out a date....it's either   
Bakura, kimaza, or Malik......" Kimaza stood up and was about to talk but. "Will you go with me Shikon-chan?",Bakura bowed and kissed her hand. Shikon giggled   
and blushed. "Didn't you have enough of me yet?" Bakura looked up to reveal Yami B. She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek and held both her hands in his.   
"Nope...." Shikon blushed and nodded."Yes....I'll go with you..." Yami B. smiled at her. "Ryou will be happy...."(A.N. I'm going to call Bakura Ryou and Yami B. Bakura   
k? I'll keep Yami M. and Malik though)  
  
In the corner Kimaza and Malik were angry. They wanted to ask her to the dance. "well now I have to find another person to go with....",Kimaza sighed. Malik  
just ignored him because he's the only one with no date. "hmmm...I wonder if that Mizu girl would go with me?" Malik still ignored him. Angry ross to his face as Bakura   
kissed her again. Shikon looked over at him and he looked away. ' Malik....' she sighed. She was pulled away from Bakura by Tea and the other girls. "Come on we have   
to go shoping for dresses!",Tea said excitedly. "W-What?! but I...I hate shoping!....Hey wait arg!",She got pulled to the door. "Ah! help me Bakura please! AH! NO I DON'T  
WANT TO GO!!!" Then the girls draged her to Tea's car and threw her in. The boys should at the doorway and watched Shikon struggle to get out. The guys started   
laughing and Shikon gave them a death glare they would never forget. They shuted up as Tea drove off.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sj: HIYA!!  
  
Lunar: She's hyper right now.....  
  
Omake: Yep! She's been eating to much chocolate....  
  
Sj: HIYA!!  
  
Lunar & Omake: -__-;  
  
sj: THANK YOU ME REVIEWERSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar: Oo  
  
Omake: um.....she wants 3 to 4 reviews this time so it doesn't matter um......review plz?  
  
Lunar: FUCK THAT!!! JUST FREAKIN REVIEW OR I'LL FREANKIN SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!  
  
Sj: BAD LUNAR BAD!!!! *smacks Lunar across the head*  
  
Omake: Um...he doesn't mean that please review bye!  
  
Sj: BBBBYYYYEEEEEZZZZZZZZ!!!!!  
  
Lunar: @_@ Damn Hikari!!!! 


	6. Disk Crisis

Do to Disk crisis I might take off The servent,the tomb robber and the soldier!  
I'M SO SORRY!!!!!  
My disk got erased and all the files including I love you I love you not got erased   
I might continue The servent, the tomb robber and the soldier!  
I'm very sorry if you liked the storys that I might erase this is going to take a while   
to fix up Thank you for reading! And quit sending me crap like you need to continue   
and you have alot of misspelled words!  
I hate that crap that just makes me more irrated and I can't think of what to write next!  
Right now I'm about to cry and I don't know why so leave me alone for now! Thank you   
for reading! 


End file.
